Risks are Necessary
by iccess-america
Summary: Riley is unsure of her future when she tries to start a new life with the help of Jeff Hardy. Little does she know, there's still unfinished buisness left before her past can let go. New Chapter! [20]
1. Friends and Folly

Chapter 1: Friends and Folly

Riley was on a flight from North Carolina to Minnesota to see her best friend Jeff Hardy. Jeff and Riley had been best friends since she had moved to North Carolina from Georgia when she was eight years old. They had grown up together and were inseparable from that point on. That was until a few years ago until Matt and Jeff signed  
a contract with the WWE. Riley had been thrilled for Jeff when she heard because she had always encouraged him to go for whatever made him happy. But, she didn't think that it would take him away from her.

Riley drove up to the arena that afternoon filled with excitement of seeing Jeff again. She hadn't seen him since the last show in Charlotte in July. Now it was early December and she was freezing. Her thoughts seemed to warm her more than the heater that took away the bitter cold of winter.

Riley wandered through the halls of the arena looking for Matt and Jeff's locker room in vain. The halls were basically deserted except for the occasional tech and the guy who just stood eating a doughnut by the refreshment table. Riley was pretty close to giving up and leaned against the wall.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, where are you?" she whispered pinning a bit of her chestnut brown hair behind her ear.

A door opened and out stepped a brunette in a black business suit. She spotted Riley almost immediately.

"May I help you?" she asked walking closer.

"I'm looking for Jeff Hardy," Riley responded turning toward the brunette.

"Oh, aren't you his friend Riley? He's been talking about you. I'm Stephanie McMahon by the way. He talks a lot about you," Stephanie said extending her hand to the young woman.

Riley shook her hand and smiled, "That sounds like Jeff. I'm always all over the place" she said a bit shyly.

"You're in pretty good shape, how do you do it?"

Riley shrugs, "no more and no less than anyone else I guess."

Stephanie laughed silently to herself, _"This girl is too cute and modest. She's a little shy though." _

"So, have you ever tried wrestling? I mean hanging out with the Hardy Boys there's no doubt that the thought had ever crossed your mind. Or perhaps it had the reverse effect?"

_"That's out of the blue,"_ Riley thought.

"Um, not really, I did help Matt train but Jeff thought that I'd get hurt. Overall I think they've got a better grasp of it than I have, not that I'm afraid of getting hurt. I've gotten hurt plenty of times on the motocross track; broken leg, dislocated shoulder, and a bruised back from slamming into the guard rail."

"I guess you're a risk taker like the Hardy's then?"

Riley shrugged, "the risks are necessary to do what you love. Even if it means you might get hurt in the process."

They reached the Hardy's locker room before they realized it and decided to cut their conversation short.

"Well, this is your stop. Nice to meet you Riley."

"Nice to meet you to..."

"You can call me Stephanie," she interrupted.

"Okay Stephanie. Later, and thanks again."

Riley knocked at the door impatiently wondering why no one was answering the door.

"Great, he knew I was coming and he didn't even bother to wait for me."

She continued to knock on the door until a petite red head answered the door.

"Riley, is that you?"

"In the flesh," she said leaning over to hug the red head.

"Hey Amy long time no see! You haven't seen Jeff or Matt have you?" she asked as she walked over to the couch and put down her gym bag.

"Um, they went to practice in the ring for tonight. It's a surprise to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Jeff but it seems I have to make it a mission to beat the hell out of Matt. I told him I was coming and he was supposed to show me around."

"Well he didn't mention it to me or Jeff. Jeff would be here pacing a hole in the floor wondering where you were."

"I was lost wandering around the arena until Stephanie found me and brought me here."

"Stephanie McMahon?" Amy asked looking confused.

"Yeah. She was pretty nice. We just talked a little. Let me change and I can walk with you to the ring."

Riley came out wearing black sweat pants and a team extreme T-shirt.

"Forget beating the crap out of Matt. I'm going to kill him."

Riley and Amy walked down the corridor catching up on what had been going on the past few months.

"So," Amy began, "does Chris know you're here?"

The one person Riley was trying to forget. Chris was her boyfriend in North Carolina who really didn't like Jeff. His theory was that Jeff was wasting his life on wrestling. He was even against Riley's motocross career. Why stay with him? Well, he reminded her much of her father who had died the year before. Structured, somewhat stodgy, but hadn't always been that way. He gave her a sense of security but she missed Jeff so much because he gave her a sense of fun, danger and at the same time she felt safe and loved.

Riley emerged from her pool of thoughts as they walked closer to the entrance ramp. As they approached she saw Matt and another guy in the ring but no Jeff in sight. There was a tech guy off the side of the ramp fixing the sound system. She saw the perfect opportunity to get PARTIAL revenge. She approached the tech guy and put on her Southern Georgia accent, "excuse me, but do you mind if I help test the sound", she asked batting her eyelashes for effect.

"Uh, sure thing." The tech guy, Bill as she saw on his nametag, gave her a microphone.

She flashed him a smile and looked down the ramp toward the ring. Matt was running against the ropes. She waited until he was about to reach the other side of the ring and brought the microphone to her lips, "MATTHEW HARDY!" This caused Matt to trip and fall flat onto the canvas. Amy gave her thumbs up to say 'nice touch' and the other guy in the ring erupted into laughter as well as several of the other techs.  
  
Matt looked up toward the top of the ramp. He saw Amy but he didn't quite recognize the girl standing next to her laughing. Then he thought of the voice. Slowly it was registering in his head. Brown hair, slender build, brown eyes, and that southern accent... it was RILEY! _"She's going to kill me isn't she?"_ he thought to himself as he buried his head in the canvas hoping that he was dreaming. He felt Cena German Supplex him. No, he wasn't dreaming. Boy, was he in for it.

Matt lay on the canvas looking at the bright lights above him. Maybe she had already unleashed her fury and he was staring up at the lights of heaven. John Cena's face blocked out the light above him.

"Matt, are you still alive down there?" Matt pinched tried to raise his head off of the matt and winced.

"Unfortunately," was his reply as he reached his arm into the air asking for assistance in trying to get up.

John reached his hand out and helped Matt to his feet. Matt looked toward the ramp to see Amy and Riley slowly making their way toward the ring. But their pace was not slowly enough.

"Who's the chick next to Amy?" Cena asked wondering why Matt was nervous all of the sudden.

"Jeff's best friend and currently my worse nightmare," Matt said beginning to climb out the opposite end of the ring.  
  
He was so close to getting out of the ring until a familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Matt, nice to see you." He froze and turned around and saw Riley standing across from him a kind expression on her face.

"Riley," he chocked out.

"Um, I didn't recognize you. Did you do anything with your hair?" Weak cover and he knew it but it never hurts to try right?

"Surprising you noticed."

"You cut it. It used to be longer and you usually wear it in a ponytail."

Riley looked surprised and then a smirk crept onto her lips. "Well, Mr. Hardy. It's amazing you can remember what I looked like 5 months ago and you can't remember what I told you 5 days ago."

"_Oh no. I forgot that she was coming,"_ Matt thought to himself as he cringed.

"Don't hurt me," Matt whispered. Everyone was surprised he didn't lunge into a corner and curl up into the fetal position.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Gee Matt. I'm not THAT intimidating and why would I hurt you? You just helped by reminding me if I need to relay information, not to relay it through you."

At this Amy and John laughed.  
  
"I thought Mr. Extreme Mattitude wasn't afraid of anything. Especially a 16 year old girl," Cena said still laughing.

Matt stared wide-eyed at his friend.

_'Man that was a fatal mistake; if she gets mad, you're going to find out why I'm afraid of the girl.'_ Matt thought to himself as Riley turned to Cena glaring. She was about to open her mouth when a voice caught her ear.

"Riley!" Riley knew the voice all too well. Her eyes lit up as she looked at the ramp and saw the one and only, Jeff Hardy.

"Jeff!" she yelled back. She began making her way out of the ring and turned to Cena. "FY.I. I'm 19." She then turned to Matt, "remember, flattery will get you no where."

With that she left the ring.

Riley ran into Jeff's awaiting arms and they embraced in a hug.

"Hey Ry. I'm so happy to see you. To what do I owe this visit?" he asked letting go of Riley.

"I told Matt to tell you I'd be coming to watch your show but I guess he forgot to tell you."

Jeff laughed, "Well that makes it a surprise. You know how much I like surprises especially when you're the surprise."

"Are you sure you and Matt aren't twins because I haven't been in the state 10 minutes and you're both complementing me."

"I noticed your hair too. Hair cut?"

"Matt already covered it. I've noticed your hair too. Did someone streak your hair with rainbow highlighters?"

Jeff laughed at his friends joke. "Hey, I thought we were going for complements, not insults."

"Hey, I couldn't resist. Are you training?"

"No, but I am going to show you off to some of the guys in the back though."

"I've already met Stephanie."

"And I also assume you've met John Cena," he said motioning to the guy in the ring with Matt.

"Yeah," Riley said with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"Well let's go, I've got to get ready for the show in a bit."

Jeff yelled to his brother in the ring, "Matt, you coming?"

Matt had just executed a perfect Twist of Fate on John Cena. "Sure."

Matt, Amy, and John grabbed their bags and joined Riley and Jeff backstage.

The group had reached the corridor going toward the locker room. One of the gofers was running toward them.

"Jeff, Matt! Mr. Bischoff wants to talk to you about your match tonight against the Dudleys"

"Tell him we'll be right there Mike!"

Jeff turned to Amy, "Amy, would you mind showing Riley to our locker room and keep her busy till show time?"

Amy nodded, "sure thing."

Matt and Jeff ran off in the direction that the gofer Mike had gone toward Bischoff's office and Amy and Riley went down the opposite end of the corridor toward the locker rooms.

Amy turned to her friend, "so, you never answered my question." 

Riley stared at Amy confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I asked if Chris knew you were here and you just zoned out."

_'I've been here not even an hour and I'm reminded'_

"No Ames, if you must know he **_doesn't_** know I'm here. You know what; I'm entitled to a little mini-vacation without him checking up on me every five seconds. I mean, if I'm gone an hour he's jumping the gun and calling missing persons."

Amy could see the resentment and fire in her eyes, and then it faded. "I sense a little hostility Ry?"

"No, just a little frustration and stress. That's it."

"Okay, well I have to put my bag down for a sec. Will you be okay out here?" Riley nodded, "yeah." Amy went inside the Hardy locker room.  
  
Riley stood against the wall alone with herself and her thoughts.

_'Frustration and stress,'_ She laughed to herself_. 'That was funny Riley, just hilarious. Frustration and Stress are the LEAST of your major malfunctions.' _

She was interrupted by footsteps coming down the hall toward her. Riley snapped out of her trance and looked to see Chris Jericho coming down the hall. It had been 5 months since she had seen Matt, Amy or Jeff but a year since she had seen Jericho. He came to one of the expedition shows in Canada as a VIP that she rode in and that same night her friend Anna who's from Montreal had tickets and backstage passes to a Fozzy show. That experience was interesting and entertaining to say the least. She wondered if he remembered her. This could be fun. A little mischief is just what she needed to forget everything.  
  
Chris noticed the brunette leaning against the wall with a far away expression on her face, her short brown hair falling limply on her shoulders. Somehow there was an aura of familiarity around her. She was wearing sweatpants and a Team Extreme T-Shirt.  
  
_'Must be a cousin, fan, or groupie,' _he thought._ 'But I can't help but know her.' _

He decided to talk to her He had an hour to kill before he had to get ready for his match anyway.  
  
He approached her slowly and as he did she looked at him with her piercing brown eyes that shown no expression but had a certain glint to them.  
  
"Excuse me, are you lost?" he asked finally coming upon his quarry.  
  
Riley smiled to herself and thought, _'he really doesn't recognize me. Let the fun begin.'_

_"Well, where were you an hour ago when that question would have been of use to me?"_ she thought giving him a look of recognition.

"I would hope it didn't look that way. You wouldn't happen to have a map would you?"

_'This girl has quite a lot of spunk, I like it.'_

"Are you related to Hardy?" he asked leaning against the wall.  
  
Riley smiled, "you could say that. Otherwise Blondie, that's for me to know and you not to."  
  
Chris laughed, "do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Something went off in his head. "Yes I do, I really feel like I know you from somewhere."  
  
"I can assure you don't. I guess I have one of those faces," she responded calmly  
  
A voice interrupted their conversation of identity. "RyLynn Carter, I thought I lost you. Jeff wants to give you your backstage pass." The voice belonged to Amy.  
  
Jericho smirked, "RyLynn? Nice name. I noticed the accent, where are you from?"  
  
Riley cringed at the use of her full name. She hated it.

"Originally Georgia and then North Carolina. And the name is Riley. Five time women's motocross champions."

"Ha! I knew I knew you from somewhere! Your accent is a thicker when you're up to no good."  
  
Riley groaned, "Ames, you've ruined my fun! I enjoy screwing with his head."  
  
"Don't we all? Say good-bye Jeff's looking for you." Amy dragged Riley down the hall and Jericho went the opposite way laughing at his younger friend's antics.  
9:32 Monday Night RAW  
  
Matt and Jeff were getting ready for their match against the Dudley Boys.  
  
"Good luck you guys!" Riley called from the doorway of their locker room. Riley was going to watch the match from the crowd. They figured it would be better than being alone in the locker room.  
  
"Thanks Ry, I'll be looking for you kiddo." Jeff yelled back as he heard the door slam.  
  
The Hardy's theme song played and the sounds of the crowd were electric. Riley was amazed at how well the crowd responded to them, nothing like when she competed. As they went to the top rope to do the poses Riley saw the look Jeff had in his eyes; one of pure excitement, adrenaline, determination and love; a fire in his eyes. The same fire he had years earlier when he wanted to become a wrestler, the one passion in life that was to be his destiny. Unlike her, no one could seem to extinguish that fire in his eye. Unlike her, he didn't let anything hold him back, and unlike her, he wasn't afraid to go after what he wanted and take risks. There was a reason why he was 1/3 of Team Extreme.

AN:/ That was the first chapter of Risks are Necessary. If you didn't know it's a repost due to it getting pulled off of the site after my writing it for a year. I did do corrections and additions and this chapter is a merging of chapters 1-5. Many of the chapters were merged making the story a little shorter and a lot better. I shall be updating once every week unless I can't help it. Please review

Iccess


	2. When Jeffery Met RyLynn

Chapter 2: When Jeffrey Met RyLynn 

Matt executed a perfect Twist of Fate on Devon and Jeff finished him off with a Swanton Bomb off the top rope. Matt rolled Devon up for the cover. 1...2...3 and there was another victory for the Hardy Boys and Team Extreme.  
  
Jeff smiled to himself. When he came out to the ring he looked for Riley. He purposefully stood on the top turnbuckle just to look for her. He saw her looking up at him with the same smile and look of encouragement in her eyes. Throughout the match he could hear nothing but the cheers of the crowd. And through that he could hear Riley; cheering for him, causing him to push harder for a victory. That was how it had been since they were kids; him always going to the extreme and her always cheering for him on the sidelines. There were very few times when the roles were reversed.  
  
Riley was very sheltered by her father since her mother had died when she was very young. When she, her father, and her twin brother AJ moved to North Carolina she was the typical Southern girl. But meeting Jeff that all changed.  
  
_It was in the middle of the school year. _

_"Excuse me class," the teacher tried to get the attention of the rowdy class who were throwing paper airplanes and watching Matt and Jeff "wrestle" on the ground. The teacher had had enough of the noise. _

_"CLASS!" That got their attention and they all froze. "Mr. Hardy and Mr. Hardy would you like to sit down?" Matt and Jeff got up from their positions on the floor and got into their seats. _

_"Thank you. Today we have two new students. This is Alexander-James Carter."  
  
A rather handsome and tall boy with short brown hair and dark brown eyes stood in front of the class. He was dressed in khaki pants and a blue button down shirt. _

_"And this is his sister RyLynn Amber Carter. RyLynn?" AJ walked outside the classroom to retrieve his sister. He came back seconds later with a girl.  
  
Jeff could tell she was shy because she kept trying to hide behind her brother's form but he kept pushing her forward. She was a petite girl with long, curly brown hair and the same chocolate brown eyes as her brothers. Instead of his pale skin she was quite lively looking and had little freckles scattered around face that brought out the color a little more. She was wearing a baby blue dress and a blue ribbon in her hair.  
_

_"Alexander you can take a seat next to Matthew and RyLynn...." Jeff raised his hand volunteering the empty seat next to him. _

_"You can sit next to Jeffery." Riley had to laugh, 'his name sounds worse then RyLynn'. She sat next to Jeff.  
  
"Hi, everyone calls me Jeff. So, your name's RyLynn?"_

_She could hear the hint of laughter in his voice as to say, 'RyLynn? What kind of name is that?' _

"Yes it is JEFFERY but I guess you weren't paying attention." She turned around and ignored him.  
  
That same day after school Matt was picking on guess who; the new kids.

"Girls can't play baseball, especially in a skirt. Besides, aren't you a little YOUNG to be playing with us?" This got Riley incredibly angry.  
  
"That's funny cause your letting my TWIN brother play. Meaning I'm 8 and he's 8. And if girls can't play, why are YOU playing?"  
  
The crowd surrounding them broke into 'ohs' and ahs. Truthfully, it stung Matt. "Okay. I thought in Georgia they taught girls to be ladylike."  
  
At this moment Jeff stepped in. "Come on Matt, don't be so mean."  
  
"Is Jeff going to defend his little defenseless girlfriend?"  
  
This was the last straw. Riley was about to burst into tears. "Oh, what is the baby going to cry?" he said in a mocking tone.  
  
"No. The baby is going to do this!" So, Riley brought her fist back and punched Matt squarely in the nose.  
  
Jeff smiled, 'looks like she can take care of herself'.

"RyLynn sorry my brother's being such a jerk and I'm sorry I was being such a jerk."  
  
Riley smiled, "apology accepted. And I hate my first name."  
  
"Okay, how about..." he thought for a moment. "Riley."  
  
This produced the second smile Jeff had seen from Riley all day. "I like it - Jeff."


	3. The Art of Self Sacrifice

Chapter 3: The Art of Self-Sacrifice 

Riley went backstage after the show as fast as she could to congratulate Matt and Jeff. She ran around the corner and bumped into something rock solid. The impact knocked the wind out of her and she fell to the floor. She groaned as she sat up and found that she had run into none other than John Cena.  
  
He reached down to take her hand and she brushed it away as she regained her footing.  
  
"You know you could watch where you're going," she said as she brushed herself off.  
  
"Well, you could try not running all over the place. You could knock someone over."  
  
"The only person I succeeded in knocking over was myself but I had some help considering your body is so hard it can serve as a brick wall. I guess you can say the same about your head."

She continued her path to the Hardy's locker room

John watched Riley walk away and thought, 'that girl has some issues,' before heading in the opposite direction toward catering.  
  
Riley finally made it to the locker room and knocked feverishly on the door.

"Jeffery Hardy, would you hurry and open the door?"

Jeff sure enough opened the door and he gave her an unexpected bear hug.  
  
"Gross, Jeff you're all sweaty!" she squealed trying to wiggle out of his grasp.  
  
"You know you love me. Are you going to congratulate me?"  
  
"If you would get off of me then I would, but if you don't let go in 5 seconds I'm going to hurt you."

He let her go and got his bag out of a chair.

"Come on Matt, we're going to be late for out flight!"

Matt and Jeff had gotten some time off and decided to take a flight back to North Carolina with Riley.  
  
They got to the airport that was surprisingly deserted and got on the plane without any problems.

"So, how is everything back home?" Riley had begun to fall asleep on Jeff's shoulder but sat up and proceeded to glance out of the window.  
  
"Well I'm working as an intern and correspondent for two newspapers while going to school..."

"Considering MY half of the inheritance was suspended and won't take effect until I'm married, in that case I won't get it."

"Chris is still himself driven for success, working to become a partner in his law firm..."

"_While in the process trying to get me to quit doing the motocross thing completely"_

"AJ is a student at NC State..."

"_AJ, my constant partner in crime when you're not around. The "powers" of a twin to sense me have never worn off"_

"Everything is the same," she said with a sigh.  
  
Jeff noticed a tone in her voice that he hadn't heard but he couldn't tell what it was. "You're saying this like it's a bad thing," Jeff said with a look of concern. Riley just continued to stare out of the window and sighed.

They landed at the airport around 6:00 a.m. "So Ry, who's picking us up?" Jeff asked taking her backpack from her  
  
"AJ should be waiting for us near baggage claim. Has anyone noticed this place is basically deserted?"  
  
"Of course kid, you didn't think a lot of people took a red eye to North Carolina did you?"

Matt laughed as he grabbed his luggage.

"Could we stay with you? SOMEONE lost the spare key to our parent's house the last time we were here and our house is being remodeled," Jeff said making an unmistakable glare at his brother.  
  
"Sure, as long as you follow my list of rules."  
  
Jeff remembered her list of house rules which ranged from reasonable to ridiculous by number 45.  
  
"Whatever you say RyLynn", Jeff said in a sing song tone.  
  
They found AJ and drove toward Riley's apartment. AJ was driving, Matt was in the passenger seat sleeping and Jeff was in the back next to Riley sleeping. Riley leaned over her brother's shoulder.  
  
"So, did Chris call?" she asked speaking slightly above a whisper.  
  
"You know he did. I told him you were visiting some friends so he called Angie, Ashley, Lauren, and Harmony. Guy's dense, never thought you'd be visiting the Hardy Boys in another state."  
  
"Lynn are you sure he's your boyfriend and not a stalker?" The voice caused Riley to hit her head on the roof of the SUV.  
  
"Jeffery Hardy, I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"I have very sensitive ears. Oh, and why not the use of my middle name honey?"  
  
"Well, I don't know why your parents gave you the name. Yes, Nero was a great emperor but he was nuts. He killed his mother by having someone stab her in the womb from which he came, he killed his first wife, his second wife and eventually himself."  
  
"Note to self, change my middle name."  
  
AJ laughed, "You really should hear the phone messages you got Lynn. Guy is the most perfect when it comes to having his life in order but he can be such a wacko."  
  
Riley dialed her voice mail on her cell phone and put it on speakerphone.  
  
_"RyLynn it's Christopher. Your brother said you'd be gone for the weekend. I'm sure that it just SLIPPED your mind that our ANNIVERSARY is this weekend. I just thought I'd take MY girlfriend out to dinner but she had to go out of town without notice. I worry about you RyLynn. I tried calling your cell phone but it was off. I'll be substituting dinner plans for working late, I have a big case but maybe we can reschedule. I love you, Bye."  
_  
"I knew there was a reason I never liked the guy. He's such an ass." This voice was that of Matt.  
  
"You guys, he just worries about me and I didn't tell him I was going."  
  
"But didn't you say you needed a mini-vacation? I mean since you don't do traveling and motocross anymore you've been a workaholic," AJ said pulling into Riley's apartment complex.  
  
This caught Jeff of guard. "Whoa, Riley you didn't tell me you gave up motocross. That's been your life since for the past five years and...."  
  
"Jeff I don't feel like talking about it, I just want to go to sleep."  
  
The trio got their bags, said good-bye to AJ, and went up to Riley's apartment.

"Ry...." Jeff continued to pound on her bedroom door. "Riley open up, I need to talk to you!" The pounding got louder.

"Jeff, let the girl sleep!" Matt said throwing a pillow at his younger brother. "RyLynn Amber..."

The door opened to revealed Riley standing there in a t-shirt and boxer shorts with hair tied in a disheveled ponytail.  
  
"Jeff Hardy, what don't you understand about 'leave me alone I don't want to talk about it?' Riley leaned against the doorframe and yawned.

"The part about not wanting to talk about it," he responded.

Before she had a chance to protest he pulled her out of the door way and down the hall toward another room.

"There's something I want to show you." He tried to turn the doorknob but found it to be locked.

"Where's the key?" Riley pointed above their heads where a chandelier was hanging.

Jeff fished around the top of the chandelier and found the key. He unlocked the door to reveal a room full of assorted pictures and boxes. He was shocked and motioned for her to sit down in the room. He followed her and did the same.

"RyLynn Carter, what happened to all of your trophies?" Jeff asked raising his voice a little. Riley just sighed and looked away from him.

"In the closet, packed away in boxes, places where I never look. Why?"  
  
Jeff stared at her blankly. "What do you mean why Lynn? This has been your life. The one thing you fought your father on tooth and nail..."  
  
Riley still looked away, "I still don't get where you're going."  
  
"How could you give up the one thing that you love and pack it away like it was nothing?"  
  
This hit a chord in Riley and her expression changed from barely there to angry and upset as if to say 'NOTHING!' Riley said nothing. She couldn't find the words to speak and stormed out and back to her room leaving Jeff sitting there.  
  
He couldn't understand what had caused the change in Riley so quickly. Several months before, she had been fighting an injury to her leg and back in order to ride in one of the most important races of the year. True she hadn't won like she wanted to but she was happy with coming back and that was all that mattered. He had left a happy and content Riley; the girl he had known for what seemed like forever. Now as time passed he felt as if he didn't know her at all. She had given up the first thing she had fought for in her life. Well maybe not the first but the first that she had succeeded in. The first being her father's love but that was mission impossible all its own. He didn't know what he would do if he gave up the one thing he loved to do.

_Jeff entered the Carter's yard to see A.J. sitting on the porch "Hey AJ, have you seen Riley anywhere?" AJ had grown taller and was about 6' 2" due to growth spurts the previous year. "Uh, last time I saw her she was working in the garage." Jeff said thanks to AJ and went to the Carter garage. He found Riley hovered over a blue and white dirt bike. She had grown out of her prissy dresses and curly hair and now was wearing a pair of jean overalls and had her hair straight and in a long ponytail. She was also taller standing at 5'6 1/2" 5' 7 or 8" in heels.  
  
Jeff knocked on the wall causing Riley to drop the wrench in her hand. _

_"Oh, it's you. I'll be ready to go in a minute." _

_Jeff walked in a little further and surveyed the bike. "So, this is your super secret project. Trying to fix it up?" _

_Riley saw the smile on his face and frowned. "You think it's stupid?"  
  
Jeff shook his head, "of course not. I think it's cool. What do AJ and your dad think?"  
  
"AJ is a little thrown by the idea of me doing this but being the great brother he is he's helping me fix it up. A blessing because I don't have the slightest idea of what I'm doing."  
  
"What about your dad?"  
  
"He says that and I quote 'it's ridiculous. A girl your age should be painting her fingernails and having parties, not fixing bikes and being a tomboy. You're a lady, act like it. Whatever phase you're going through it better be over quick. No boy will even look your direction if you keep this up.' End quote. I don't know what his problem is. He lets AJ try out for sports and indulges him in whenever venture suites him, knowing Lex that's every two minutes. I go after the one thing that I want and he can't support me in my decision, ONE THING. I've been the perfect little model that he's wanted me to be but right now I want to find who I am at the moment, not who he wants me to be."  
  
"Why don't you just tell him that?" Jeff had begun to adjust the handlebars on the bike figuring this would take a while. Once Riley began to vent she really didn't let up.  
  
"I tried Jeff, that's thing. His only response was, 'you're only 14 years old RyLynn. You don't know what you want or who you are. It's my job to look after you and not let you make FOOLISH mistakes that will get you hurt in the end. I know what's best for you.'"  
  
Jeff laughed, "Oh that was priceless. He ends the speech with the 'daddy knows best bit' huh?"  
  
"Of course, my point is that I don't know who I am. I don't have my life planned out; I don't think ANYONE at this point does. All I know is that it's my time to find my ground and form my identity."  
  
"Well said. One thing though," Jeff said standing in front of her with his hands behind his back.  
  
Riley didn't suspect a thing. "What is that Jeff?"  
  
"I know who you are." _

_Riley cocked her eyebrow. _

_"You're my best friend," he paused. "...Who is going to get hosed in 3, 2, 1..." Jeff pulled the hose from behind his back and sprayed Riley full force with the hose drenching her from head to toe.  
  
"Jeffery Nero Hardy," she squealed trying to run away from the onslaught of wetness that seemed to follow her as she ran out of the garage.  
  
Jeff turned off the hose and ran into the yard after her. _

_A very wet and pissed off Riley greeted him. "What? Its a hundred degrees and you were covered in oil so I thought I'd help you out."  
  
"Is that so? Well I got a surprise for you too BEST FRIEND."  
  
Jeff had a look of panic in his eye. Before he knew it Riley had a can of motor oil hanging over his head and he was being covered in black gooey oil. The sun shone off of it causing rainbow streaks to appear.  
  
"You look good with rainbow hair." With that Riley ran in the direction of her room. A safe haven of which Jeff Hardy wouldn't be able to infiltrate mostly because she would be locking herself in for the next week._


	4. The Accident

Chapter 4: The Accident

Riley sat in a corner of her room sobbing to herself and thinking over what Jeff had said.

"He says it like I just decided to walk away from it. Well in a way he's right. I worked so hard and threw it away. I guess I just caved in. I'm not as strong as I thought..."_  
  
It was a warm June night. 18 year old Riley walked onto the track with her helmet under her arm and a chant in her head, 'this is what you've been working for. It's your time.' She looked into the stands and could barely see the crowd through the bright stadium floodlights. She could see her brother cheering her on as she revved up her bike and prepared for the starting gun.  
  
'Well Dad, I guess you have no choice but to watch me now.'  
  
Her father never approved of her riding and even set back her inheritance to the time she got married. He even refused to come to her races knowing the rejection would hurt her.  
  
He tried to place in the back of her mind that no one would be interested in a tomboy. Well she had proven him wrong. She had met a guy in high school named Christopher Daniels. He was very much like her father; lanky, very successes oriented, brown hair, pale, not very athletic, awkward if the term were to be used lightly, and didn't really like Riley riding. He was three and a half years older than Riley and had his life in perfect order. He wanted Riley to quit and get a real job. She supposed she would have to cut back on riding time anyway considering she'd be majoring in journalism at NC State in the fall. Then again knowing Christopher he'd want her to quit her job once she got her career off the ground since he would be making six figures and would be able to take care of them both. But she refused to let it go that far, she wasn't helpless. Forget the future and the past. As Jeff always says, 'live for the moment' and in this moment she was watching the starters finger slowly pull back on the trigger and hearing the droning of the engine. Her hands were shacking and her nerves were building up.  
  
"RyLynn Carter has been riding for five years and has progressed faster than riders twice her age. She's truly a star. We'll get to see her shine tonight. She's almost guaranteed a victory as one of the few female riders to win this expedition." That was the general hype surrounding Riley up to that point.  
  
There was silence, then 'bang!'  
  
The riders took off into the straightaway and then Riley pulled into the lead automatically. She sped up but paced herself as to not overload her engine. On the final lap it was Riley and two other racers Harvey and Drake in first and second respectively. Riley pulled up so she was even with Drake. She saw Drake look over at her and he pulled back leaving just her and Harvey. Harvey got dangerously close to her as they approached the last turn.  
  
She sped up as the exited the last turn and headed down the straight away to the mini-hill. At that point Drake came from out of nowhere and pulled to her right with Harvey close on her left. She went to slow down as she ascended on the slope. From nowhere Harvey sped up and cut in front of her as Drake bumped her on the side. Riley's front tire locked causing her to fly off of her bike. Her feet scraped the dirt as she landed with full impact shoulder first into the guardrail and hit her head. Everything went black._

Jeff couldn't sleep. He wondered what was going on in Riley's head. Why didn't she tell him? She was an adult and she didn't need him watching over her but still. He stopped and saw that Riley's door was opened. He gazed at her slender figure laying on the mess of blankets on top of the bed. He could tell that she had been crying.  
  
He sat down next to her and ran the back of his hand down her cheek. He sighed; maybe the reality of the crash was too much. That wasn't possible because if she were afraid she wouldn't have continued? She wouldn't have had that fire in her eyes. He wondered what or who had such an impact on her to make her quit. What could have extinguished the fire in her eyes?

Following song lyrics belong to me! Smiles they also correspond with last chapter p.s. a poppy upbeat song but there are also an slow version  
  
6 days you've been sleeping, here in my arms,  
  
5 minutes we've wasted, were five minutes to long.  
  
4 words were said, wishing they were never spoken  
  
3 tears have fallen, tears of truth.  
  
Through all the pain, 2 hearts were broken  
  
giving me 1 more chance to fall, back in love with you.

_Riley awoke to the sun shining in her eyes. Everything was blurry until her eyes adjusted to the light. Her head hurt like hell and she didn't know why, but that was nothing compared to the pain in her shoulder and her back. She tilted her head to the left and saw a mountain of flowers, cards, and balloons. 'Wait, this isn't my room. Where am I?'  
  
She moved her head to the right. That was no small task. She closed her eyes as it sent a wave of pain down her spine. She felt like screaming but nothing came out of her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw Jeff sitting in a chair by her bedside asleep but still grasping her hand. "Jeff?" she said. It only came out as a slightly audible whisper. "Jeff," she said a little louder. 'I'll let him sleep. He looks tired. I can talk to him later,' she thought as she drifted back to sleep.  
  
__  
Jeff had been at the hospital for 6 days after AJ had called and told him about the crash. He flew for 2 ours from Florida on a flight that took him straight to North Carolina but it seemed he couldn't get there fast enough. He got to the hospital and ran around trying to find Riley's room. He stopped at a nurse's station. "Excuse me; do you know where RyLynn Carter's room is?" The nurse slowly checked her chart. God, this was making him nervous. _

_"Um, she's still in the ER being checked out..." Jeff bolted down the hall. "Sir?" the nursed called after him. He just ignored her and kept running.  
  
He spotted AJ, Harmony, Lauren, and Christopher in the waiting room. "AJ", Jeff panted out of breath. "Have you heard anything?  
_

_AJ just shook his head._

_"She's been in there for the past couple of hours. She looked pretty bad. The EMT said she had a concussion, a bruised back, she dislocated her left shoulder and she's been unconscious. She was mumbling something about you on the ride over here but then we lost her."  
  
Jeff panicked, "what do you mean?"  
  
AJ sensed his panic. "No, she's still alive but she hasn't woken up yet."  
  
Just then, Dr. Stevens came into the waiting room. _

_"RyLynn Carter?" _

_AJ and Jeff went over to the doctor. _

_"Ms. Carter is in stable condition. I'm sure you're aware of her injuries and that she's going to be on pain medication to help with the pain. She still hasn't woken up as a result of the concussion but there doesn't seem to be any irregular brain patterns."_

_AJ and Jeff just nodded both relieved the news wasn't any worse. _

_"She can see two people at a time. Who wants to go first?"  
_

_Harmony and Lauren both suggested that AJ and Jeff see her first; after all, AJ was her brother and Jeff was her best friend. Christopher had other motive. _

_"Well, AJ is her brother but I'm her boyfriend. Shouldn't I go see her first?"_

_Riley's friends just rolled their eyes. _

_"Its okay guys, I can go in last," Jeff piped up knowing that Riley didn't need hostility around her._

_Chris had a triumphant smirk on his face._

_AJ looked at him and mouthed, "Are you sure?" Jeff nodded.  
  
So, AJ and Chris went in. The problem was Chris never came out. AJ left, Harmony went in, Harmony left and Lauren went in. All the while Jeff paced back and forth waiting for his turn. Lauren taped him on the shoulder, "your next." Jeff walked slowly to Riley's room preparing him for the worst knowing it couldn't be that bad. But hey, it never hurts to be prepared right? He found her room and heard Chris' voice. 'He must be talking to her. She's awake!' he though hopefully. As he entered quietly he saw that Riley hadn't woken up, but Chris continued to speak.  
  
"RyLynn," he shook his head. _

_"Dear sweet RyLynn. I told you if you continued to race that you'd get hurt. But no, you had to go out there and race. Now you've gotten yourself hurt. You said you have to take risks to do what you love. Are those risks worth it? I thought not. Now if you'll only give up your silly little motocross hobby of yours. You can get your degree; we can get married, and like it or not you'll become a demure, obedient housewife. What's the use in being a journalist and working when I can take care of us both?"  
  
Jeff walked further into the room clearing his throat and taking a seat by Riley's bedside. Chris glared at him and he just glared back. Chris finally left the room._

Over the next few days Jeff rarely left Riley's side. AJ bought him coffee and he didn't see Chris very often but every other day. On the sixth day he had fallen asleep. He was holding Riley's hand when he felt her stir. He could be dreaming and it was probably wishful thinking on his part. Jeff heard and whisper and then he heard his name a little louder. He opened his eyes to see Riley closing her eyes again. He smiled to himself and slowly let go of her hand to find AJ.


	5. Resolutions and Revelations

Chapter 5: Resolutions and Revelations

Riley woke up the next morning with the sunlight on her face. She noticed her pillow was soaked and remembered she had cried herself to sleep the night before.

"I feel awful, I look awful, and I pissed Jeff off last night. What a way to start my day."

She got out of bed and took a hot shower, which only lasted about 2 seconds considering Matt had used the shower before her.  
  
It was one o'clock by the time she had gotten dressed. She didn't expect anyone to be at home but when she walked into the kitchen there was Matt eating a bowl of Trix. She tried to muster as much enthusiasm as possible. Maybe he didn't know about the figurative "fallout" between her a Jeff hours before.  
  
"Silly Rabbit, Trix are for kids," she said sitting across from Matt trying to steal the sports section of the paper.  
  
"And so are phony smiles and corny jokes," Matt said coolly as he discarded the sports page from the paper.  
  
Riley was stunned. _'So, he does know.'_  
  
"Yes Ry, I know about the little tiff you and my brother had if you could call it that. Jeff went running this morning and then to the gym instead of waking you up. That within itself is a red flag. Care to tell me WHY you gave up you-know-what?"  
  
They heard the door click and Jeff walked past the kitchen and to his bedroom. Riley glanced at Matt who turned his attention back to the paper and didn't return her glance. She left the table and went to Jeff's room.

Riley approached the door with caution and turned the knob slowly and saw Jeff on the ground doing push ups. She sat down on the bed and just watched him for a minute.

"You know you're going to wear yourself out if keep exercising like this," she said stepping around him  
  
"You know that your eyes are going to fallout if you keep looking at me like that," Jeff responded in an angry tone.  
  
Riley just laughed, "Somehow I figure I deserved that but in all actuality I don't. I'm an adult now Jeff as I know you've realized and I don't need someone watching over me. I figured since I would be starting college and a job I wouldn't have time for it anymore, so I decided one day to pack it up and close that part of my life and open a new one."

By now Jeff had begun to listen but was still doing push ups.  
  
"RyLynn, don't give me that. What made you change your mind, or should I say whom? You wouldn't go from determined to defeat in such a short amount of time."  
  
Riley hated when they were fighting. She figured she would tell him, but she was afraid that he would think that she was weak. That she needed him to be around to fight her battles. "Okay Jeff, you want me to tell you, I'll tell you. I'm scared."  
  
Jeff looked at her strangely, "what do you mean you're scared?"  
  
"It happened after you left."  
  
_Rehab had been a grueling process for Riley, but Jeff had taken a couple of months off to take care of her. Chris had offered for her to stay with him but she refused. So he invaded her apartment like the plague for the last month and a half. Finally she was feeling better enough to compete in the championships the following week. Riley had driven Jeff to the airport and they were waiting for his plane to board. _

_"Jeff, I'm nervous, please stay," Riley wined as she clung to Jeff's arm.  
_

_Jeff just laughed, "Ry, sweetie you know I have to go. Vince gave me 2 months off so I could take care of you and now I have to go. I'll be back soon okay?" _

_Riley looked away with a sad expression of her face and a tear in her eyes._

_Jeff shook his head, "Ry, we promised no tears when I went away remember?" Riley just shook her head. _

_The voice over the intercom spoke, "Flight 105 to Detroit now boarding."  
  
Jeff slung his backpack over his shoulder regretting having to leave Riley. He saw the tears threatening to fall any minute. _

_"Don't worry Ry, you're going to do great and don't let anyone tell you other wise okay?" _

_Riley put on her best smile and nodded. _

_"Good girl. I love you." Jeff and Riley embraced in one last hug and Jeff kissed the top of her forehead before heading off through the gate to board his plane. Riley watched with a tear going down her cheek as she saw him leave._

_'Now to go and have dinner with Chris,' she thought as she exited the airport and drove home._

"That night at dinner I told Christopher that I was planning to return to racing and that I entered the nationals. He told me he didn't want me to do it because if I hurt myself again that I might not come out as lucky as before and," Riley was pretty close to tears, "I thought of you and I thought of AJ. If something happened to me AJ would be alone and...you..." Riley let the tears flow freely.

"The risks aren't worth it Jeff. I guess I don't have my heart in it and what he said really stayed in my mind." Riley was now crying on Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"Who sweetie?" he asked looking at Riley.  
  
"My father," she sat up and began telling of a discussion that had taken place a few years ago.

_  
"RyLynn, are you really willing to risk everything on this one foolish dream?" Jacob Carter yelled at his daughter. He was pacing back and forth in front of the fire place while Riley sat tapping her fingers on the arm chair trying to block out her father's words of discouragement like so many that had been spoken before.  
  
"Why can't you just accept that this is what I want to do? You support everything AJ does..."  
  
"Because AJ has enough sense to do something that will be of use to him in the future. I don't approve of this. It's dangerous for a girl your age and just not something girls do. One day, you'll wake up with a history of injuries and awful things that happened to you and something is going to happen that is going to change your life forever and you're going to realize that the risks aren't worth it."  
  
"I'm not going to back down," Riley said quietly but with a hundred percent conviction in her voice.  
  
"Well I'm not RyLynn. That's why your inheritance won't take affect until you get married. I'll leave instruction with my lawyer and make sure that's carried out. I'm sure I'll pass before it happens." _

_Mr. Carter left the room leaving RyLynn alone in the parlor staring into the flames of the fire. She sat there staring, feeling the fire itself burn in her soul and the flames from then on reflected in her eyes.  
_

"After the crash, a lot of things were put into perspective for me and I guess it took Chris pushing me for it to click but a long time for me to decide whether or not to close that chapter.  
  
Man, I have no idea why I'm still with him. I guess he reminds me a lot of my father, they both sure have the same attitudes." Riley paused, "duh. Jeff I have to go have dinner with Christopher." Riley got up and walked to her room.  
  
Jeff was completely lost. "Um, Ry, do I sense revelations?"  
  
Riley peaked her head into the door, "revelations that I should have made years ago. It's time to finally close the chapter and open a new."  
  
"I'm still confused," Jeff said.  
  
"First day of the rest of my life type thing, I'll explain later." Riley said and got ready for her date. 


	6. Closure and New Beginnings

Chapter 6: Closure and a New Beginning 

Riley was meeting Christopher at one of the best French restaurants in town. She was wearing a blue satin dress that outlined her slim figure and a sapphire necklace with matching earrings.  
  
She walked into the restaurant and noticed that it was dark except for the couple hundred candles placed on assorted tables, ledges, and crystal chandeliers. Even more surprising was the fact the restaurant was completely empty.

Suddenly a tall man with black hair and matching mustache came out of the darkness and appeared in front of Riley.

"Mademoiselle Carter?"

Riley was really thrown for a loop and suspected something but wasn't quite sure what.

"Follow me," the man instructed walking in front of her leading her carefully through the darkness.  
  
He stopped suddenly at a room's entrance. It was also dark and had few candles for light. The man motioned for her to go inside and she complied by taking a few steps in, then she heard the door close behind her. For the first time she noticed a man facing the fireplace. He was tall and had on a black suit. He turned around and Riley realized that it was Chris.  
  
You could tell he was nervous; his hands were shaking and he was grasping a handkerchief that was dripping with sweat.  
  
"RyLynn," he smiled. This almost made her feel guilty for what she was preparing herself to do.  
  
"Chris. There's something I have to tell you," Riley began.

_'Better to get this over with and not let it drag out.' _

Chris cut her off, "champagne?"  
  
_'Great idea, get me so drunk I can't remember what I came here to do, or maybe it will coax me into getting this over with. Oh to weigh the pros and cons. Wait, I'm not old enough to drink. Thanks conscience!'_ she thought to herself sarcastically as she refused the drink with a wave of her hand.

"Chris..." she tried to start her sentence again but again he cut her off.  
  
"RyLynn, come and sit down with me." He took her hand and led her toward the table in the center of the room.  
  
The same man who had greeted her at the door had once again reemerged from the shadows and so had Soufflé au Fromage (Cheese Soufflé) The couple sat and ate in uncomfortable silence. Well it was more like nervous silence. Riley was contemplating her next move while Christopher................well she couldn't really tell what was going on inside of his head.  
  
26 nervous coughs or 1 hour later........................................... (I had to do it)  
  
"RyLynn," Riley was trapped in one of her 'deep in thought' trances and had spent the last 20 minutes staring into the flames of the fire.  
  
"RyLynn," Christopher called once more. Riley quickly averted her gaze to her boyfriend.  
  
"Yes?" she shifted her wait in the chair.

"There's something I have to tell you. Well," he cleared his throat, "not tell you. More like ask you. Here it goes."

Chris got down on one knee.  
  
_'Oh my GOSH'_ Riley thought as her heartbeat quickened and her breath was caught in her throat.  
  
Chris fished a blue velvet ring box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a MASSIVE diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"  
  
At that moment, Riley's heart dropped and she froze. Her eyes wide and her mouth opened all she could manage was silence. Chris started to get worried.  
  
"RyLynn, did you hear what I said?" Riley could only manage to nod.  
  
"Yes you're going to marry me?" Riley finally got her jaw off the ground.  
  
"Chris, I'm...I'm not going to marry you. In fact, I took to heart what you said about starting a new chapter of my life and you were right. I'm closing this one tonight for good. Have a nice life." Riley got out of her chair and left the room with one last glance at the fire and never looking back.  
  
"Have a nice life! I propose to her and she dumps me. I mean I'm successful and I had our whole life planned out. I will not take this! You'll see RyLynn, you'll see." In a fit of rage, Chris throws the engagement ring into the fire causing the fire to get hotter and reflect the diamond that was melting in the ember.  
  
RyLynn got into her car and drove home.

"I've closed that chapter now to open a new one. No looking back; only ahead." Riley reflected on a poem...well not poem but a page of reflection that she had found in one of her diaries from years and years before when she was 13.

The following thoughts were really written by ME! I OWN THEM so if I find them copied without my consent; let's say I can sue you for all you're worth and more. It's not a threat it's a guarantee Thank you.   
  
'Finding who you are and never having regrets can be the greatest reward in life.  
  
Many may have the ideal plan of who they want to be.  
  
Many are still searching undecided.  
  
Others put limits on what they want to accomplish  
  
others know that the sky's the limit.  
  
We all have a pre-determined destiny, a future.  
  
But then again the future is what we make it to be.  
  
They plan a career when going to career day and asked what they want to be when they  
  
grow up.  
  
I'm just a kid. I don't know what my greater purpose is. All I know is that when I grow up I want to be HAPPY.'  
  
'I wish I had remembered to look at that every now and again. Well never to late to open a new chapter, never to early either.'  
  
So she drove home and never looked back. 


	7. A Rude Awakening

Chapter 7: A Rude Awakening

Riley returned home knowing that Matt and Jeff would barrage her with questions. Walking to her door she heard Matt's voice in a low, harsh whisper.  
  
"Jeff, I just saw her car pull up, stop drinking that coffee. Are you drinking it black? Yuck. "  
  
She just laughed to herself and turned the key into the lock. Low and behold, Matt and Jeff were staring out the window and didn't even hear her come in.  
  
"Looking for someone boys?" Both Matt and Jeff jumped 10 feet out of their skin when they heard Riley.  
  
"Um, hey Ry how was your date?" Jeff asked sheepishly jumping off the couch.  
  
"Yeah," Matt said following his brother's lead.  
  
Riley thought she'd have a little fun. It's never too late to have a little fun. "Well, he rented out the restaurant, had it decorated with candles, we had a really nice dinner, and he proposed to me," she said walking to her bedroom.  
  
Jeff was too wired on coffee and didn't let it register at first and uttered, "that's great!"  
  
Riley proceeded to walk into her room and shut the door. Matt just stared at his brother for the longest time and was finally able to speak, "you're an idiot. Do you know what she just said?"  
  
Jeff thought for a moment. "She said that they went to a restaurant, had dinner and he proposed to her."  
  
Seconds passed before Matt and Jeff realized what had been said and looked to one another with a shock look on their faces.  
  
"She's ENGAGED!" Both Hardy's ran to Riley's door and proceeds to attempt to knock it down.

"RyLynn..." They didn't have to finish the sentence when Riley opened her door and started to laugh at them.  
  
"What took ya'll so long?" she said her southern drawl becoming thicker.  
  
"You're ENGAGED?" Jeff looked like he was going to explode and hunt down Chris."  
  
Riley couldn't help but secretly laugh to herself. "Who told ya'll I'm engaged?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You came in here saying that the boyfriend from planet loser proposed to you."  
  
Riley just nodded. "But where in the heavens did you possibly think that I'm engaged?"  
  
Matt and Jeff just stared at her.  
  
_'They're real gentlemen but they sure are a slow bunch.'_

"Yes, he proposed to me but that doesn't mean I accepted. She held out her hands to show she had no rings on her fingers.

"See. Now, goodnight I have class tomorrow." Riley slammed the door in their face and they couldn't get their jaws off the ground.  
  
"You do realize she just did that to get us worked up don't you?" Matt asked staring at the door still in his same position.  
  
"Yep, but imagine if it was for real." Jeff shuddered at the thought as he said it.  
  
"You know she was never this evil until she met you," Matt said heading to his room.  
  
"Well you've traumatized her," Jeff retorted.  
  
"Man, if you want to talk about traumatized, try being your friend. Hey, I'm related to you, though I'm still waiting on a blood test. Night little bro."

The suns rays were barely peering through the windows when a pair of white Adidas tip-toed across the plush white carpet and stepped into the "fortress." Foreign territory filled posters and pictures. Mostly pictures of the moments of life you want to forget but are good to remember. Two lava lamps graced separate wooden pedestals at the head of the bed. The hunter had spotted its pray hidden underneath the pink blankets and an evil smile passed his lips. He tied the corners of the bed sheets and wrapped his pray inside of it. The fun was just beginning.  
  
Riley squirmed in her sleep as she felt it get warmer around her. She let out a yawn and slowly opened her eyes to complete darkness.

"What in the world..." She sat up and found that she was trapped and couldn't get out of her cocoon.

"What's going on?" Suddenly she felt the cocoon of blankets being lifted.

"Okay something weird is going on. MATT! JEFF!" She heard two very well known laughs.

"This isn't funny! I can't see and I need to get to class. You two are in so much trouble when I get out of here!"

She felt herself fall on the ground – hard. She wiggled and squirmed trying to get out of the tangled mess of blankets and finally managed to stick her head through a hole.  
  
She looked around her and realized she was in her bathroom. Better yet - she was in her shower. The shower door opened and she saw Matt poke his head in.

"Um, hi. It's not my fault, and it wasn't my idea. Have a nice shower!"

He turned the water on and a barrage of cold water rained down on her. Riley let out a high-pitched squeal. To make it worse, the sheets were wet and clung to her as she desperately tried to escape her confinement.  
  
When she got out of the shower, Riley's hair was wet and stuck to the sides of her face and her t-shirt was completely soaked. It was so much like Matt to try and absolve himself of any guilt. She stalked into the living room where she found Matt sitting on the couch laughing at some stupid show on TV. She grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him to the floor with his arms and legs pinned to the ground.  
  
"What is your problem?" he asked surprised that Riley had enough strength to pin him in the first place.  
  
"You freak. You throw me into a shower, which is cold as usual and you ask me what my problem is. Ha, you have to be so stupid."  
  
"Well at least I'm not as dumb as you look." Matt retorted still trying to escape the younger girls grasp in vain.  
  
"Where's rainbow bright? I know he was the BRAINS behind this," she asked looking around the room. At that moment the phone rang. Riley hoped off the decoy and stalked to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?"  
  
"Riley, I know you're looking for me. I'm in your car and I'm going to drive you to class. I need to borrow your car to get to a signing and I'll pick you up on my way back."  
  
"Why should I let you borrow my car?"  
  
"Because I have the keys and your class starts in 20 minutes. You have five minutes to get dressed and in this car."  
  
Riley didn't need to be told twice, so she hung up the phone and was dressed making sure to grab two muffins on her way out.  
  
"Matt, as punishment for your actions I sentence you to walk Pippin. Tootles."  
  
As the door slammed Matt looked at Pippin. Pippin was Riley's Australian Shepard. "Um...so do you like basketball?"


	8. Opportunities

Chapter 8: Opportunities 

Jeff was speeding down the highway doing 85 MPH. Riley was holding on for dear life while squeezing her muffin into a blueberry pancake.  
  
"JEFF!" they finally turned off and reached a stoplight. Riley finally caught her breath and her heart was racing about five miles to catch up to her. "WHO taught you how to drive?"  
  
Jeff laughed, "Matt. Oh, I guess that explains it."  
  
"Trust me, not even Matt drives this badly. Try going the SPEED LIMIT."  
  
"But Ry, the speed limit was 75 and its okay to go ten above, right?"  
  
"I'd just like to get to my class ALIVE and in one peace; in other words, 45 or less."  
  
"That can be done." Jeff turned his attention back to the road as a look of thought crossed his features. Riley picked up on this immediately.  
  
"What?" she asked turning to face him.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked innocently bobbing his head along with the radio.  
  
"That look," Riley stated becoming slightly annoyed. She was usually 10 minutes early for class but thanks to Jeff's 'driving' she was still on time so she wasn't complaining.

"Don't even bother to ask 'what look?' The look that says, 'I think I'm going to ask Riley to do something spontaneous and totally crazy now that she has no life what so ever.'"  
  
"I never said you didn't have a life," Jeff said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well what's the crazy idea I see floating in your head?"  
  
"If you can see it floating then why do you have to ask?"  
  
Riley was getting really irritated with Jeff's many jokes. One was all she could handle for today.

"Come on, tell me. Who knows, maybe I'll actually say yes."  
  
Jeff beamed but knew she was just setting him up for rejection. "Okay, but promise to hear me out."  
  
"Fine," Riley said staring at the road ahead.  
  
"No that you 'have no life what so ever' as you put it, would you consider coming on the road with us? Please?" He made sure to add the sad little puppy face.  
  
"As much as I would like to, nice puppy face by the way, I'll have to say no. I have schoolwork and big projects and I'm getting my new independent study project. It's too much."  
  
"You can do your work on the road."  
  
Riley saw her stop and slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. "As much as I'd love to hear you beg and plead, I'm just on time to get to class. Have fun at your signing!"

She slammed the car door and walked off to her class. She really did want to go and leave all things behind her, start a new chapter.

_'Well I guess that I'll just have to wait for the right opportunity,'_ Riley thought as she entered the building to attend Journalism 101.

Riley entered the class and got her usual seat in the front row next to her best friend Harmony Phillips, a tall blonde with medium build and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hey HP," Riley said yawning and moving a little slower than usual.

"RyLynn? Oh, Jeff's in town. What happened?"  
  
"Well, I broke up with Chris..." Riley intentionally paused to catch the expected look of pure excitement on her friend's face. Harmony grinned ear to ear, "FINALLY!"  
  
"I know," Riley said beginning to tell her about last night and her complimentary wake-up by the Hardy's.

She was just getting to that mornings plight when as if on cue professor Conner walked in. Professor Connor was a middle-aged woman with grayish hair and brown eyes. She had very few wrinkles and always wore a full length skirt with knee highs, white blouse, and matching blazer.  
  
"Good morning class. It's that time of year when I assign independent projects and internships. This time I have decided to get a list of jobs that might suit your interests and then another list of possibilities.  
  
"Speaking of what's new on the server you might want to check e-mail for your list," Harmony whispered to her friend who was opening her laptop. Riley followed suit by getting her laptop out of her messenger bag. She opened her e-mail and saw the two lists that the professor had been talking about.  
  
The first 3 were related to motocross. She was very tempted to pick one of them but something stopped her.

_'That part of your life is over isn't it RyLynn?'_ she thought to herself. She was looking for something exciting, something that would give her travel options, and something that she could really get into. She found none of that on the recommended list. She finally decided to check her other options. She searched for what seemed like forever. Most of the class had picked their options including Harmony who was doing critique pieces for some fashion magazine.  
  
The bell rang and Riley scrolled down the list once more and found a job option for the WWE.

_'Strange twist of fate huh?'_ This had all she wanted, travel, pretty good pay, and a very cool job description.

_'Working on WWE magazine/website. That will suit me well. I can't wait to tell Jeff!' _She shut down her laptop and approached Professor Conner.  
  
"Professor, I've found an assignment that interests me," Riley said as she handed her professor her resume and choice card.  
  
"One of the motocross magazines I suppose?" the professor asked taking the piece of paper. Riley shook her head. Professor Connor looked at the card attached with the WWE written at the top.

"I am surprised RyLynn. All the motocross entries are blank and you've chosen wrestling? I mean the work is pretty vigorous with all the research and reporting and what do you know about wrestling? I was hoping a more experience student would help with this."  
  
_'Oh great, now I have to bring up my relationship with one of the wrestlers. I really don't want to have to do that.'_

"Professor Connor I think it will give me an opportunity to enter a new environment and learn new things."  
  
Professor Connor nodded, "I agree but you're one of my best students and I don't want to see your work slipping because of the amount of travel..."  
  
"Believe me Professor; Riley will be under close supervision when I'm around. And let me say she'd be perfect," said a voice which startled both women. It was none other than the voice of Jeff Hardy who had slipped into the room unnoticed.  
  
"What makes you such an expert young man?" Professor Connor said turning to Jeff.  
  
"I'm Jeff Hardy and I work as a wrestler in the WWE. Miss Carter has knowledge of the business and she's a wonderful writer who I think would make a great addition to the WWE family."  
  
"Well Mr. Hardy I'm impressed. Miss Carter you have your assignment good luck and you have an interview with Mr. McMahon on Monday in Phoenix."  
  
Riley was overcome with excitement. "Thank you professor, I won't let you down. By the end of the semester I'll have an A." She ran out of the room followed closely by Jeff.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked walking to her car.  
  
"A little birdie told me. I thought you had to much work to do," Jeff said mocking his friend.  
  
"Well it looks like I'm coming after all. Give me the keys, I'M driving."


	9. Homecoming

Chapter 9: Homecoming

It was Saturday morning and Riley woke up before dawn and decided to take a run before the sun rose and everyone was up.  
  
She couldn't stop thinking. Not about the job interview but about things in general. About the life she had and the life she was beginning again, with and without people that she loved. It was strange because the first and last thing she thought of when she went to sleep was her mother. Her mother, the funniest thing, she hadn't thought about her mother in a long time. She never really had known her and could only imagine what she was like. She'd seen pictures but that was never enough. Her inquisitive mind wanted to know about her favorite color, what flowers she loved, what her laugh sounded like.  
  
Her father had said her Aunt Anna laughed like her mother. To Riley it wasn't the same because she wasn't her mother. Pretty close though considering she was like a mother figure until they moved to North Carolina. She had talked to her a couple of times and had seen her on her 16th birthday but other than that she hadn't seen her.  
  
Then she thought about Matt and Jeff. They had been like brothers. Well, more so best friends because she already had AJ. Matt was the one always goofing around and liked to pick on her while Jeff was her partner in crime. He was her protector and when they were together they were always tons of fun. She bought out the devious side in him and he bought out the same in her. Until a few years ago she didn't have many friends outside of the Hardies. That all changed when they went to the WWE and she decided to join the professional league. She had met Harmony and Lauren in college and Angie and Ashley at a motocross event years earlier.

Then there was her father. He had been right of course; ALWAYS right. He was right about him dying, but the whole money thing didn't matter to her. It really was a shame because she had never gotten what she really wanted from him and that was his love. More than anything she wanted him to love her and accept who she was instead of whom he wanted her to be. Love her like he was her parent. She felt so stupid for being so BLIND. When she dated Chris she was trying to get someone like her dad to love her. To prove him wrong. He was never wrong. Looks like she would never have her chance. 'I don't need to prove anything to him,' she thought to herself as she ran along the beach that was now lit with the suns rays which lay over the horizon 

_'But I do need to prove something to myself. Do you know what that is yet Riley?' _she asked herself as she jogged back toward her apartment.  
  
No matter what she thought about, her thoughts led her back to her mother.

_'I have an idea,'_ she thought.

_'Now I have to try and leave without my personal bodyguards chasing after me.' _Then again she doubted it but it never hurt to try. Then for the first time she could hear the music that was blaring out of her headphones.  
  
THIS SONG IS MINE! You may ask my permission to use it but with MY PERMISSION ONLY!  
  
Running to Forever  
  
9 hour days I spent running, finding a way to disappear.  
  
5 hours at nights I spent sleeping, dreaming of a way to get out of here.  
  
Several hours I spent running from the one thing I fear the most,  
  
Spend all my time running up and back down the coast  
  
I'll never get my answers though I was so close; I feel it...  
  
Here I am all alone.  
  
Always said on my own, that's where I like to be.  
  
Think about the brighter days, where'd the go anyways,  
  
What happened to you and me?  
  
They went away; right along with my sanity,  
  
Away from me; now I can't grasp the thought of forever,  
  
I'm lost without you, lost in a world of sheer vanity.  
  
Come back and restore me to reality, you and me forever.  
  
Some how she understood.

Riley ran up the stairs to the front door of her apartment. She took off her headphones and reached into her pocket to get her key. She fished in the pockets of her gray sweatpants and couldn't find the key.

_'Shoot, I must have dropped it,'_ Riley thought to herself as she checked her pockets for the third time with no success.

She looked under the mat but amazingly, no key.

"AJ, no wonder you and Matt get along so well, you both lose your house keys. Looks like I'll have to knock."

She pounded on the door knowing that neither Matt nor Jeff were up on a Saturday morning at 6:30.

She could hear Matt yelling, "Riley answer the door!"  
  
Riley continued to knock.

"Alright I'm coming!" The door swung open and she was surprised to see Jeff at the door in black running pants. "Riley? This is your apartment, why didn't you use a key?"  
  
Riley pushed past Jeff and went to her room. "I dropped my during my run on the beach and AJ has his somewhere. I'm going to find my extra one." She went to her nightstand and found a box that contained the offensive keys. "Never mind, I found it." She then proceeded to retrieve her suitcase and pack her clothing.  
  
Jeff looked confused and tried to dodge various clothing that was being thrown into the suitcase. "Ry, why are you packing your clothes this early? We don't leave till tomorrow."  
  
"Actually I was planning on going on a little road trip and take a plane to Phoenix tomorrow night."  
  
If he wasn't awake before he was definitely awake now. "Ry, what do you mean a road trip?"  
  
"I mean a trip from here to Atlanta, Georgia to see my Aunt and of course to take care of some unfinished business.  
  
"Somehow I don't like it. Why now?" Jeff asked still confused.  
  
Riley got a little annoyed. "Look, I'm going like it or not and if you want you can go with me, otherwise stay out of my way!"  
  
By now they had woken up Matt who was still tired. "What is going on you two rug-rats?" he asked entering the room. "Some people are still trying to sleep."  
  
Riley threw one of her pillows at him. "Watch who you're calling a rug-rat I'm not 9 I'm 19."  
  
Jeff threw another pillow at his brother, "we're going on a road trip, get dressed."  
  
Matt was just confused to say the least. "What do you mean road trip? This wouldn't involve an offensive tape would it?"

Riley just stared at him.

"Matt, you've lost you're privilege to talk. Now get dressed before I move on to throwing harder objects. Meet Mr. Stapler and Mr. Baseball."

Riley held up Mr. Stapler and Mr. Baseball respectively. Matt left the room in a flash and Jeff followed not wanting to get on Riley's nerves. That left the job of calling AJ up to Riley.

The three plus AJ were crammed in A.J.'s Expedition with tons of luggage heading down the highway. They had gone through South Carolina and Florida.  
  
"Welcome to Georgia!" AJ screamed at the top of his lungs which caused Riley to jump from her position with her head on Jeff's shoulder and caused Matt to smack his head on the window.  
  
"Why does the universe hate me so much?" Matt asked rubbing his forehead.  
  
Riley yawned, "I'm not going to answer that. Lex, what time is it? I seriously need to get to a rest stop."  
  
"YOU need to get to a rest stop? I'm driving," AJ said pulling onto an exit ramp.  
  
"I'll switch with you later. It's noon so I'd only have to drive another hour and a half."  
  
They had pulled into a rest area got out to stretch. "Hey Ry, you want me to get you anything from the vending machine?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Just bottled water," she responded handing Jeff a dollar bill. "Hey AJ, wait up!" She ran to catch up with her brother who was heading toward the bathroom. "AJ," she began to walk beside him. "Why didn't we ever go back after we moved?"  
  
AJ was surprised by his sister's question. "You ask me this as if I know Lynn. That would have been a question to ask dad. I guess he needed to get away from everything and figured we did too."  
  
Riley just nodded, "that makes TOO much sense to be true AJ."  
  
AJ just looked at her confused about what she meant. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Riley laughed, "one, it's too after-school special, and two, whenever we would fight he would threaten to send me to live with Aunt Elizabeth. Why he didn't I have no clue. That would have been the PERFECT lady-like boot- camp for me according to him."  
  
"I couldn't imagine it. Really, I couldn't imagine you living with Aunt Elizabeth. You'd either run-away to Aunt Anna's or kill yourself."  
  
"Exactly, but why..." She was interrupted by AJ, they were now in front of the bathroom. "Sis, would you mind waiting till later to finish this discussion, in case you're wondering, bathroom," he said pointing to the entrance to the men's room.  
  
"Fine, I have to find Jeff anyways." AJ ran into the bathroom and Riley made her way back to the SUV where Matt and Jeff were goofing around.

Riley drove an hour and a half to Atlanta. Jeff kept being his ever so annoying self and fiddling with the radio dials. She swore if she had to listen to one more Radiohead song she was going to go insane. She finally popped in her soundtrack to 10 Things I Hate About You. For one reason or another they started to debate which band was better. Of course being a fem- rock chic she took Letters To Cleo and started to sing along to "Even Angels Fall" by Jessica Riddle. 

We were a quarter mile away from Aunt Anna's home when AJ made me pull over.

"Lynn, pull over and let me drive. They know I'm coming so we have to surprise them."

Riley agreed and pulled over. She situated herself next to Matt and Pippin's carrying case and they were off.  
  
They passed the Georgia Dome driving through the city.

"Hey, you guys didn't tell me that the WWE was in town," AJ broke the silence that had resided in the car for the past 10 minutes.

"I forgot about it, Jeff, how bout you?"

"Eh," was all he managed strangely enough.

Riley chimed in, "are we THERE YET?" She did that occasionally out of boredom.  
  
"No Lynn, 5 more minutes."  
  
"How do you know your way there anyway? Ry said that you hadn't been there since forever," Jeff asked.  
  
"Correction, SHE hasn't been there since forever. I take trips here occasionally. I invite Lynn to come but she always had something to do. Even at the funeral she slept on the car ride to and from and hid from people the whole time here."  
  
"It was my grieving period, I hate socializing," Riley piped up in her own defense. It's beautiful down here remind me why I never come down here?"  
  
The landscape was beautiful. It looked like they were just coming out of a light snow. The grass was covered in snow and the trees powdered over. The sky was a cool blue, the sun shone down on the snow, making everything brighter.  
  
_'You'll be reminded soon enough Ry,'_ AJ thought.

He knew EXACTLY why she hated it. Truthfully, some people in their family were crazy, annoying, or just indescribable. Luckily, half of them died within the last six years, not that anyone would care. They were all buried in the family cemetery. Even when their father died, creepy was the only word to describe it. They pulled into the Carter driveway.

_'This should be interesting to say the least,'_ AJ thought as he took the keys out of the ignition.  
  
AJ stopped the car in front of the main house. On the porch was Rachel. Rachel was AJ and Riley's cousin. AJ got out of the car and went up to the porch to hug Rachel. Rachel was taller than Riley, about 5'9" with long, perfect jet black hair and slightly pale skin like AJ.  
  
"AJ," Rachel squealed in her high-pitched obnoxious voice. Riley had to cover her ears to prevent them from shattering. Both Matt and Jeff's eyes had widened.

"Nails on a chalkboard?" Jeff asked twitching from the sound that had entered his ears.  
  
"Reason number ONE," Riley said getting ready for her 'grand entrance'.

"You guys ready? Matt, get Pippin's cage."

By now, Aunt Elizabeth, a 60 year old lady with gray hair, cold blue eyes, and wrinkled skin had walked onto the porch and was hugging AJ.  
  
"Aunt Elizabeth, I bought some other guests. Do you mind if they stay with us till tomorrow?" AJ asked his aunt.  
  
"Sure Alexander, we have plenty of room." Yes they had plenty of room the house was HUGE by any stretch of the imagination.  
  
Alex waved for them to come out. Jeff got out first. He opened the back door and Matt flew out of the truck and into the snow with Pippin's cage. Jeff and AJ start laughing while Elizabeth and Rachel stare not aware of what was so funny. Jeff reached his hand into the truck and Riley took it and stepped out with Pippin under her arm, 'inadvertently' dropping the 45 pound dog on his head. She tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear and turned to her Aunt and cousin.  
  
"Hi everyone," she said in a perky voice smiling.  
  
They were both sort of speechless. She had changed from the tomboy image and was now dressing, not prissy but a casual girlish look with white pants, brown leather boots, and a brown sweater. Jeff saw Riley shiver and gave her his leather jacket. They were stunned by her change in appearance.

"RyLynn," her Aunt started. "What a pleasant surprise!"  
  
"Nice to see you too Aunt Elizabeth," Riley said walking up to hug her aunt.  
  
"You've changed so much. You've gotten rid of your image and finally have gotten out of that phase you were going through. And your father said you'd never get a boyfriend. Which one IS your boyfriend dear?"  
  
Riley almost laughed. She thought Matt or Jeff was her boyfriend! This is hilarious.  
  
"I assume it's this young man," Elizabeth said gesturing to Jeff. Jeff and Riley exchanged glances not knowing what to do.  
  
"Aunt Elizabeth, this is Jeff and his brother Matt," Riley gestured to them respectively.  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "nice to meet you both. So Jeffery, how long have you and Riley been dating?"  
  
Riley and Jeff both exchanged glances as to say, 'WHAT is she talking about?!'  
  
AJ, with his impeccable timing saved them.

"Matt, Jeff, I need some help unloading the luggage."

Jeff was too happy to comply and Matt didn't want to leave, being FAR too amused with the scene.  
  
"MATT!" AJ yelled in his ear causing him to jump.  
  
Riley was now unfortunately alone on the porch with Rachel and Elizabeth. She panicked, "I'm sure they need help with the luggage," she said looking for a way to get out of the awkward situation.  
  
"No, I'm sure they can handle it. Especially Jeff, he looks like he works out a lot," Rachel said with a grin on her face.  
  
"You can come inside. We have Cocoa and we can talk about life in general. A little 'girl time' if you will," Elizabeth said heading toward the door.  
  
_"This is the reason I don't go home on the holidays,"_ Riley thought to herself.

"Sure, sounds great," she lied and followed her aunt and cousin into the house with a plastered smile on her face.


	10. Don't Ever Change

Chapter 10 : Don't Ever Change

Riley entered the house whose halls she hadn't wandered in so long. Along the walls were pictures of relatives. Most were now dead, alive, or forgotten. Most she hadn't seen or heard of in her lifetime. Their cold eyes seemed to follow her as she walked down the hall behind Elizabeth and Rachel. They went into a room that was painted green with matching furniture and carpeting. A fire was going in the fireplace and Sutton, the Tabby-cat was lying in a corner sleeping.  
  
'Note to self; keep Pippin FAR away from Sutton,' Riley thought remembering the last time she had brought Pippin along for a visit. Long story short, Pippin ended up traumatized and she realized Sutton was one EVIL kitty. Rachel adored him none the less. No wonder. The three women sat down on the sofa and were silent for a moment before Elizabeth began to make conversation.  
  
"RyLynn how's life in North Carolina?" Elizabeth said turning to her youngest niece.  
  
'Where do I start, my giving up motocross? No I won't give her the satisfaction. 'Chris? DEFINITELY not.' She mulled over the options in her head while staring into the fire.  
  
"RyLynn?" her aunt called to her. This caused Riley to snap out of her trance.

"Oh, there's so much to tell where do I start?"

As if almost on cue, Jeff came running in and sat down beside Riley. He was wet and covered in snow.  
  
"Riley, Alex and Matt have gone NUTS. Pippin and cat...ugh." He did a dramatic fainting pose and closed his eyes.  
  
Riley blinked, "um, this is my friend of the past ten odd years of my life, Jeff Hardy. Wrestler for the WWE who I think has had WAY too many bumps on the head."  
  
"Hey," Jeff popped up from his position, "you know you love me."  
  
"Right, now what were you saying about Pippin and the cat?"  
  
"Sutton?" Elizabeth called out to the cat and realized it was no longer in the room.  
  
"Like I said, Pippin and the cat were running around the yard with the cat in hot pursuit and Pippin got stuck in a tree."  
  
"The MUT got stuck in the tree?" Rachel asked a little dumbfounded and putting extra emphasis on the word mutt.  
  
"Take that back Rachel," Riley said through clenched teeth.  
  
Jeff found it very appropriate to interject before the cats decided to show their claws.

"Ry, Pippin needs you to get him down, and believe me he's gotten stuck in many a stranger place than a tree, like the ventilation shaft in Matt's room when you were in Canada."  
  
Riley just stared with little flicker of fire threatening to spurt at him any minute.  
  
"Now that I've got your attention, let's go outside."  
  
"But..." Riley tried to protest but Jeff threw her over his shoulder and took her outside.  
  
Jeff went outside with Riley thrown over his shoulder, followed by Elizabeth and Rachel. They found AJ with Sutton cuddled in his arms. Rachel ran up to AJ to retrieve her cat.  
  
"Sutton, are you okay?"  
  
"AJ where's Pippin?" Riley asked still hanging from Jeff's shoulder.  
  
Matt came out of the surrounding wooded area carrying Pippin. Riley mimicked her cousin's actions and cuddled the dog.  
  
"Matt was brave enough to rescue both of them," AJ said. He extenuated brave because frankly Matt was scratched and bitten in his efforts to rescue them from not a tree but a small space under the porch and then a hole the size of pickle jar.  
  
Riley couldn't help but laugh and went over to hug her friend. Matt just cringed, "don't touch me."  
  
Rachel went over to Matt and kissed him on the cheek and then ushered him into the house with everyone else behind.  
  
Riley shot the three guys a questioning look which two of the three returned with a laugh. Matt and Rachel were busy nursing Matt's wounds.

They all gathered in the green room once more for a 'chat'.  
  
_'A chat, try the Spanish Inquisition only without the swords and trampling horses,'_ Riley thought to herself as she pinched herself over and over again wanting to be back in Charlotte, asleep in her bed. She even wished to be at school, work, wherever. "Work," she remembered her interview with Vince the following day. She looked at her watch.

_'It's JUST two o'clock. Does anyone know the meaning of mercy?'_ she thought unaware of the conversation going on around her. She was once again staring into the fire, admiring the dancing flames that seemed to reach and engulf her spirit, taking her into a world of her own. Then she was brought back.  
  
"No, I'm fine, Riley?" Jeff turned to his friend who seemed very despondent.  
  
"Riley," he reached to touch her arm and repeated her name. Riley jumped at his abrupt touch and was instantly released from the grip of the flames.  
  
"Hmm," she turned toward Jeff who had a look of worry and concern on his face.  
  
"I was asking you..." Elizabeth began but then turned toward the fire.

"Oh dear, the fires gone out, AJ could you get some more wood from the back while I go upstairs for a minute?"

AJ nodded and left the room and so did Elizabeth. This left Matt and Rachel talking in the corner about his career and traveling and Jeff and Riley sitting in silence. Riley suddenly got up without her jacket and left the room. This gained the following eyes of Matt, Rachel, and Jeff. Jeff grabbed his jacket and took off after her.  
  
Riley ventured into the cold with snow whirling around her, flakes sticking to her brown hair. The sky had gotten darker and the wind was so loud she couldn't hear the sound of her heartbeat; however she could hear her thoughts loud and clear.  
  
'Well Ry, it's official. You are the black sheep in the family. You've been waiting for someone to screw up.  
  
AJ is a success, and Rachel; she's Miss perfect. She's lived her one dream of modeling. Everyone around you knows what they all want and you've either failed or quit. Failed career, failed relationship.'  
  
"Brand me a FAILURE," she said as she had reached her intended destination, the family cemetery. She was now sitting on a white stone bench in front of her parent's tombstones. "Guess you're right dad. You're always right; even if you are dead it doesn't change.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her and prepared herself for the voice that came after.  
  
"I thought we had the self-esteem talk a while ago Ry," Jeff sat down next to his friend.  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"You have everything going for you. A new career that you're going to make your mark in, a family who supports you..."  
  
Riley scoffed, "right. All they do is say how much I should be like someone else or how I should do what they want me to."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that it doesn't matter? It only matters what YOU think and what YOU want."  
  
"I always figured that being someone else would make everyone else a lot happier and a lot less disappointed."  
  
Jeff put his finger under Riley's chin and made her look into his eyes. "Believe me Ry, if you were someone else, I'd be lost and miserable. You are who you are. You're smart, beautiful, have a great sense of humor, and you're the only person I know who can tolerate me AND Matt without trying to jump out of the window."  
  
This produced the first real smile he'd seen out of Riley in the longest time.  
  
"Now, let's go, I'm sure they've missed you're presence." He grabbed her hand and walked with her back into the house once again to face her family.  
  
Riley and Jeff walked hand in hand into the green room where everyone was deeply immersed in conversation. Suddenly, one site at the pair caused conversation to stop on the women's part at least.  
  
"Riley, you really shouldn't have gone out without a jacket. Take mine." Jeff wrapped his jacket around Riley and she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Wait, why is it so quiet?" Riley asked as she saw the looks that her aunt and Rachel were giving her.

"What?" she then turned to Matt and AJ who just laughed and made little signs. This caused Riley to mouth, "you're kidding?" Both Matt and AJ shook their heads and started to turn blue from trying to contain themselves. Unfortunately Jeff didn't catch any of this.  
  
"So RyLynn how's life?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I'm still going to NC State, majoring in journalism, I gave up motocross, I'm interviewing for a job in the WWE which will hopefully mean I'll be touring with Matt and Jeff, and I dumped Christopher. You know the lawyer? Well he proposed to me with a huge ring and everything and I turned him down, which was one of the greatest decisions I have made in my life. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to my room and lie down."

_'While celebrating my metaphorical victory,'_ she thought to herself as she walked up the stairs. Jeff smiled while everyone else was in shock.  
  
The 'room of doom' as she liked to call it. It was filled with childhood memories. It was the room she shared with Rachel during vacations. It was filled with beauty queen crowns and sashes that they both had won. 'I've changed a lot haven't I.' She admired pictures of her and Rachel.  
  
Rachel was still pale with the same hair and all. Riley's hair was straighter now and her cheeks would glow the same as they had when she was young. She was 7 years old in the picture. She wore hints of makeup and lipstick. 7 or 8 years later she outgrew it and you couldn't catch her dead in rouge and eye shadow. But then she outgrew that but she didn't wear much makeup.  
  
She plopped down on the bed with goose feather pillows and blue comforter set. She went through many changes. Some of those changes were for good, some for bad, and others for worse, but there were still upsides. She was beginning to see the upside, slowly, but surely. She heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" she yelled to the intruder on the other side of the door.  
  
There was no answer. However, a baby blue envelope slid through the bottom of the door. Riley picked up the envelope and noticed on the front her name was written in black ink. She tore it open and a while piece of paper fell out.  
  
Dear Riley,  
  
I thought we had the talk before. Though you may not believe me what I said is true. You're one hundred reinventions is what makes you the wonderful person you are and I love you for that. I know, 'flattery gets you no where, try flowers or candy' but since I don't know where to get any of that I thought you'd like a song instead. I would sing it to you but forgot my guitar. Thought that counts right?  
  
Jeff  
  
there was another piece of paper that had song lyrics on it.  
  
AN:/ I wrote this song month before I started this story. How many times do I have to threaten people? I wrote this song meaning it's MINE. If you copy it I shall sue you. Get it? Got it? Good. Enjoy!  
  
Don't ever change  
  
I know your heart  
  
I know your name  
  
Trusting is a big mistake  
  
But something there took you a -part  
  
your will to give and not to take,  
  
Your choice to mend and not to break.  
  
Promise me you'll never change.  
  
You took the fall, took the blame,  
  
Just to save me so much pain.  
  
You're different now I see,  
  
but I must admit honestly.  
  
I wish you everything in life good and new that you shall find,  
  
Of Things you would loose, forsake, leave behind  
  
Keep this one thing in mind:  
  
In life don't ever falter,  
  
Never lose your way, though plans may alter  
  
Promise me that you'll always stay the same,  
  
Growing up, make your choice.  
  
Stand your ground, keep your voice.  
  
And promise me one thing; don't ever change.  
  
You never did apologize,  
  
in fact you wouldn't otherwise  
  
you'd have to admit that you were wrong.  
  
Silly me knowing that was the plan all along.  
  
Never had to pretend that the little things mattered,  
  
your mind, never on track and often scattered.  
  
I wish you everything in life good and new that you shall find,  
  
Of things you would loose, forsake, leave behind  
  
Keep this one thing in mind:  
  
In life don't ever falter,  
  
Never lose your way, though plans may alter  
  
Promise me that you'll always stay the same.  
  
Growing up, make your choice.  
  
Stand your ground, keep your voice.  
  
And promise me one thing; don't ever change.  
  
Riley smiled softly to herself and lie down on her bed submitting to sweet dreams as she had known them once before.


	11. At her Mercy is no Mercy at All

Chapter 11: At Her Mercy is No Mercy at All

Riley woke up hours later to see the sun setting and the snow lightly falling on the ground. She yawned and got up. As she passed the mirror, she noticed that her hair was a mess.  
  
_'I'll ask Rachel if I can borrow a brush.'_ Riley walked down the hall where Rachel was sleeping. Strangely she wasn't there. She started to enter the room but stopped as she remembered the 101 fights they had gotten into over borrowed clothes, makeup, and shoes. Not worth it. She was only in town for less than 24 hours and she didn't need another headache.

Riley searched the entire upstairs but no Rachel.

_'Thought she'd be stalking close by, guess not.'_

She walked down the stairs and noticed that the floor was becoming darker and dimmer due to the protruding sunlight that had lit it hours before through the glass windows. She jumped as something tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to find Jeff.  
  
"Hey Ry, have you seen Matt cause I told him to get you so we could go to the arena."  
  
"Actually I just woke up and I'm looking for Rachel. Seen her?" Riley asked walking into the living room. Suddenly she put two and two together.

"Come on," she said walking through the living room and to the sun deck. Jeff followed close behind.  
  
When they got to the sun deck they found who they were looking for doing something they didn't expect  
  
Riley and Jeff couldn't contain their shock. Matt and Rachel were stuck in a full-blown make-out session not even aware that the pair had stumbled into the room. Jeff tilted his head like a very confused puppy while Riley just stood there with her mouth open and an expression that showed her shock.

_'We have now entered the TWILIGHT ZONE'_ she thought as Jeff elbowed her.  
  
"Gee Ry, do you think they come up for AIR like normal mammals?"  
  
"I don't know Jeff, they are sure giving the whales a run for their money" Riley replied and they both laughed at the expression on Matt and Rachel's faces as they realized there was someone else in the room.  
  
Matt was speechless while Rachel managed a grin of sorts. "Hi?"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your make out fest but we're heading over to the arena like we planned MATT," Jeff said taking AJ's car keys out of his pocket.  
  
"Not so fast," Riley snatched the keys out of Jeff's hand. "YOU are not driving my brother's truck. I haven't forgotten about the way you drove my car. Rachel can I borrow your brush?"  
  
Rachel was confused. "Uh, THAT'S all? Sure."  
  
"Thanks and you're welcome to come with. I'm sure MATT would love to have you along."  
  
"Thanks." By this time Matt was blushing and Rachel had a reddish color to her usually pale cheeks.  
  
Riley and Jeff just laughed. This didn't last long since they kept tackling each other for the keys.  
  
The four pulled into the arena-parking garage with Rachel at the wheel. Jeff and Riley were in the backseat pouting like children.  
  
"Come on kids. Do you need help getting out of your car seats?" Matt teased as he got out. Riley just rolled her eyes.  
  
"You guys, it's Saturday, why are they tapping on a Saturday?" Riley asked walking next to Rachel.  
  
"Because we're going to be touring Australia and Japan for a week so they're tapping Smackdown! and Velocity on the same day."  
  
"Oh. You guys I'm going to find the soda machine. Take care of Rachel; and Matt, I doubt she'll need CPR any time soon."  
  
"Funny RyLynn," Matt scoffed as he blushed a little.  
  
"Don't you know it," Riley set off down another hall looking for the soda machine.  
  
Riley found the vending machines with little if no problem. The problem was finding the guys again. Knowing them they were running around in the locker rooms. Now if she only knew where they were.  
  
"Most likely in Shane's dressing room. Now to find Shane," Riley said out loud as she rounded the corner down another endless corridor.  
  
"Lost again I see," a female voice called out to her causing her to turn around. That voice belonged to none other than Stephanie McMahon.  
  
Riley smiled and walked toward Stephanie. "I'm not very good with directions or lack there of."  
  
"Well, I gave Matt and Jeff a couple of nights off. Why are you here?"  
  
"Visiting family. We figured we'd catch a show before out flight to Phoenix tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I heard about your internship, congratulations. Do you want me to take you to the locker room?"  
  
"Nah, I think I'll let them find me," Riley said enjoying the prospect of torturing Jeff a little for taking the keys.  
  
"We'll go back to my office and chat a little," Stephanie said.  
  
"Sure." The pair turned another corner and entered Stephanie's office.  
  
"You do know there's no real interview right?" Stephanie told Riley as they both sat down in front of the monitor.  
  
"There isn't?" Riley asked a little intrigued by the sudden news.  
  
"It's an internship for the months that you're here. We've read all of your choice work and just from talking to you and to Jeff you seem like you'd fit in great here. That's why I had asked you if you had any background in wrestling a few days ago. You won't be working on the project alone. It's very big but you'll have... "  
  
There was a loud pounding at the door and both girls jumped. "Well, at least people know to knock and not barge in." Just then Chris Jericho burst into the room. "Then again, I spoke to soon."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt Stephanie but I need to talk to you."  
  
"Talk to me about what? I'm talking to Riley about joining the WWE."  
  
Jericho turned to Riley, "congrats kid now leave the office, I have to talk to the boss." John Cena burst into the room.  
  
"Steph, I have to talk to you," Cena said a little out of breath.  
  
"Shut up Junior, I was here first!"  
  
"And I was here before both of you," Riley couldn't resist, she felt she had to put her two cents in.  
  
"Gentlemen, I'm sure you both need to talk to me but I think I'm late for a meeting. You can both do me a favor and show RyLynn around." She turned to Riley, "Sorry I have to torture you by sticking you with these two but I can ASSURE you we'll finish our conversation later. And I speak for everyone when I say welcome to the WWE. Right gentlemen?"  
  
John and Chris just managed a grunt. Stephanie smirked and left the room. Riley smirked as well. "Well gentleman looks like you're at my mercy."

Chris and John looked at each other. "There is NO WAY I'm going to baby- sit a 15 year old kid," Chris loudly protested. Riley's mischievous smile faded and turned into a glare.  
  
"F.Y.I. Undisputed world assclown, I'm an ADULT. I'm 19 and I'm much more mature than you act. I have half the mind to kick your..."  
  
"As a matter-of-fact Chris you WILL be Riley's guide." Stephanie had walked back into the room because she had forgotten her briefcase. "Or I'll suspend you." She heard a laugh from Cena. "That applies to you too. Riley they're at your mercy...just try not to hurt my wrestlers too much."  
  
"No problem. I'll be good." Riley said, the mischievous smile being place on her face once again. Stephanie closed the door.

"Something tells me we're going to have FUN!" Riley said hoping off of the couch.  
  
"And something tells me she also has a death wish" Jericho said regretting barging in when he did. Cena just nodded.  
  
Riley had dragged the two wrestlers all around backstage. For some reason they couldn't help but wonder whether she was on the biggest sugar high of a lifetime. She was bouncing around and just couldn't stop smiling. They knew they were headed for trouble. They were so bored for the last 30 minutes that they had eaten about a dozen Krispy Kreme Doughnuts and Riley had 3 Mountain Dews.  
  
"Hmm, is there anywhere we HAVEN'T gone?" she thought for a minute. LOCKER ROOMS!"  
  
"Thank god! We can dump her off on Hardy and then get ready for our matches."  
  
"But you have to stay with me. Besides, I think I've found a way to have a little fun, which way to Shane's locker room?" Riley asked with a glint in her eyes.  
  
Yep, trouble. Then again, trouble wasn't the word for it.  
  
They had reached Shane a.k.a. Hurricane Helms' locker room and Riley pulled out a tube of yellow hair dye from her mini-backpack.  
  
"May I ask WHAT you're doing with a tube of hair-dye?" Cena asked not liking the look in Riley's eyes.  
  
"Not just ANY hair-dye, YELLOW hair-dye. Shane imitates the green lantern on-screen as the Hurricane correct?" Both Jericho and Cena nodded not sure where this was going. "Well, everyone knows that the Green Lantern is weakened by the power of the Yellow Lantern." They both tried and pretend they knew what she was talking about but their faces fell again into confusion.

"Okay, either I've been watching too many cartoons or you haven't been watching enough. My point IS that I'm going to replace his hair dye with yellow."  
  
"Interesting," Chris said smiling, "I like you already." Cena rolled his eyes.

The locker room was basically deserted. Chris searched through everyone's bags and eventually found Shane's. He made it easy because he had his mask lying on top of it. However it took Chris some time before he found the tube of hair dye under his gear and costume. He took the tube to RyLynn who ran into the girls' locker room, poured out the green hair-dye in the sink and refilled the tube with her yellow.

_'Shane's going to kill me,'_ she thought to herself as she screwed the top on and walked out of the locker room.  
  
"You guys, why is it SO easy for us to pull this off and have NOONE to witness this?" The guys realized that she was right. All the locker rooms, which would be usually be buzzing with life was deserted.  
  
"You're right. Hey John, you think we're missing something?" Chris asked finding that Riley had made a point.  
  
"I do actually," John said feeling the same eerie feeling that they had in fact forgotten something important.

"Stephanie DID say something about a meeting," Riley said trying to fit the hair-dye back into Shane's bag.  
  
"MEETING?" Both of the wrestlers had the same, 'I'm going to pee my pants or worse' look on their faces and darted out of the locker room leaving Riley behind.  
  
"Guys! Wait up!" Riley yelled behind her two 'guides' for the evening.  
  
Riley ran out of the locker room after Chris and John but never could seem to quite catch up. The only way she'd know they had JUST been there were the closing doors.

_'For bulky wrestlers, damn they can run,'_ she thought to herself as she turned another corner. Unfortunately, Riley connected with a brick wall - or what FELT like a wall. Long story short she fell backwards and landed on her back. Riley moaned and tried to eliminate the birds flying around her head.

"Cena, if that's you, I swear..." she stopped as she saw the one and only, The Rock.  
  
"The Rock says, you dare and compare him to that Jabroni Cena?"  
  
Riley just sat on the ground and stared.  
  
"The Rock says who in the blue hell are you?"  
  
Riley finally regained her wit, and her footing. "RyLynn says why do you always have to talk in third person?"  
  
"Well, The Rock talks about The Rock in third person because The Rock feels like it! Got a problem?" Riley was about to open her mouth to answer when The Rock cut her off. "The Rock says it DOESN'T MATTER if you have a problem"!  
  
"I'll be leaving now." Riley took off to her destination in a hurry before The Great One finished his shtick.

_'Some people get a little TOO into character.'_

Chapter 25

Chris and John found the room where ALL the wrestlers were seated. The place was packed and hopefully they could slip in without being noticed. The pair surveyed the room and found that there was standing room only against the back wall. To make it worse Stephanie was sitting in the front of the room next to Vince who was now addressing the group. Chris made eye contact with Stephanie and she tilted her head so she could scan the room. He was hoping that she wouldn't notice but she did.  
  
"We're in trouble," Chris whispered to Cena as he leaned the wall.  
  
"No, you think?" was the reply as both men tried to focus on what Mr. McMahon was saying and occasionally staring at the door expecting their young charge to come slipping in any moment to save their lives.  
  
"Tonight I have a special announcement for you all. This is going to affect the company as well as your schedules. We have 3 new interns working for us. They are journalism students from Sydney Australia, Charlotte North Carolina, and Los Angeles California. They have been hired to interview you for RAW Magazine, articles for the website, etc. I expect you to be nice to them and not give them a hard time. They'll also be adding special features and things like that so I expect you to give the ladies your full cooperation and nothing less. The girls will be given their assignments by next week and you should be at their disposal whenever they need an interview. Now that I've explained that we have a show to do!"  
  
Everyone got up immediately and filled into a crowd slowly making their way out into the corridor. Chris and John tried to stay in the middle of the crowd but still far enough ahead so that they could miss receiving the wrath of the Billion Dollar Princess. Once they felt they were in the clear they made a run for it and turned the corner going back toward the locker rooms. They were surprised to see Riley wasn't there. They checked the girl's locker room and still no Riley. They both panicked and again had the 'oh no I think I'm going to wet my pants or worse' look on their faces. They started asking all of the divas and guys if they had seen her.  
  
Chris approached Trish and Sean O'Haire who were talking by the refreshment table. "Hey guys," Chris greeted in a panicked tone.  
  
"Hi" they both said simultaneously picking up on his nervous vibe.  
  
"Have you seen a brunette about 5'6" goes by the name of Riley?"  
  
"No...." they began but Chris cut them off.  
  
"USELESS!" Chris proclaimed stomping off and mumbling under his breath.  
  
Ten minutes later they still hadn't found her. They both were sitting in chairs in the locker room waiting for their matches.  
  
"Stupid?"  
  
"Profusely"  
  
"Dumber?"  
  
"Than a pack of mules"  
  
"Screwed?"  
  
"Oh yeah junior, DEFINITELY," Chris leaned back in his chair and fell backwards when he heard a loud scream coming from the next row over.  
  
An 'ouch' was all he could manage as he rubbed the back of his head and got up to see who screamed. It seemed all the other guys had the same idea considering everyone was crowded around a very petrified Shane Helms.  
  
"My...hair...blonde...no," he whispered over and over again to himself while pulling at his now straw blonde hair.  
  
"Hey!" Billy and Chuck walked up to Shane, "we use the same hair-dye! Cool!"  
  
This only caused Shane to blink and grow a little paler. "Who did this?" he asked in a very dead tone of voice.  
  
At that moment Riley came bouncing into the locker room undetected. She looked at the scene before her: Shane is aw of his new look and everyone just staring in disbelief and laughing.  
  
'Too late to undo the damage huh' she thought to herself as she ventured further and stood behind John and Chris. She tapped them both on the shoulder. They both turned around and looked like they'd seen a ghost. The trio moved to another part of the locker room where no one would hear the conversation/  
  
"Where have you been?" Chris asked staring at her scornfully.  
  
"Looking for ya'll. YOU are the one's that abandoned me remember?" Riley said looking both men in the eye and then turning her attention back to Shane. "And I see it's too late to take back the deed? Poor Shane"  
  
"He's pissed shorty. It's your fault."  
  
"What do you mean MY fault? If I go down I'm taking ya'll with me" she walked back toward Shane.  
  
"Hey Shane! Blonde is very, um...becoming of you" Riley stood beside Shane at the mirror. Shane just kept thumbing through his hair. "I can help you fix it." Shane stopped and his eyes widened.  
  
"You'd do that Riley? Thank you!"  
  
"No problem. And my two LOVELY ASSISTANTS Mr. Jericho and Mr. Cena are going to help. Isn't that RIGHT LOVELY ASSISTANTS?" Riley glared at them both and they had no doubt in their minds that she wouldn't hesitate to come up with an even worse punishment. They nodded both whispering things under their breath.  
  
So with the help of her lovely assistants, Riley got Shane's hair back to normal. It had actually turned out better than she had expected because dying it blonde made the green show up a lot more. Shane was his old self.  
  
"I thank you Citizen Riley if there's anything you need I'll be here."  
  
"Um, no I'm good. Just righting an injustice," Riley sighed. Shane went to leave the locker room but stopped to address Cena and Jericho.  
  
"And thank you Riley's LOVELY ASSISTANTS!" he laughed as he ran out of the locker room not wanting to suffer at the hands of Y2J.  
  
"RyLynn, you my friend are dead," both Chris and John walked slowly toward her with sinister smiles on their faces.  
  
"No fair guys. Guys? Stop looking at me like that. Give me a head start?" she asked inching against the wall.  
  
"I'm feeling generous so why not." Both men made a path for Riley. She dashed out of the door and ran into Amy.  
  
"Amy," Riley said out of breathe, "Do you know where Jeff is? Chris is after me and I need to hide."  
  
"Conveniently located three doors down," Amy said pointing behind her.  
  
"Thanks" she said and ran to knock on the door.  
  
"Jeff!" Jeff opened the door and his face contorted when he saw his missing friend. "Ry, where have you been you missed everything and...."  
  
"Move it Hardy!" Riley pushed past him and settled herself on one of the couches.  
  
"If Chris or John come knocking on the door you haven't seen me."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"I have time."  
  
So, Riley recapped the events of the last hour. When it was all over, Jeff shook his head. His face was slightly red from laughing so much.  
  
"You can never stay out of trouble, and I wasn't there to be in on the action. You don't love me anymore!" Jeff said as he pretended to cry. Riley threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Get over yourself Jeff. I'm bored. Do you want to cause more mischief or what?" Riley asked changing her position on the couch.  
  
"Hungry?" he asked jumping from his seat across from her.  
  
"Sure, but Rachel has the keys to the SUV," she had noticed that Matt and Rachel were nowhere to be found. "Where are they anyways?"  
  
Jeff noticeably had forgotten all about them. "Come on" he said grabbing her hand. "We'll just grab something in the catering area. We'll find them...eventually."  
  
"Gee Jeff that makes me feel so much better," Riley said rolling her eyes. The pair walked out of the dressing room and toward the catering area being vigilant and looking for Matt and Rachel and being careful to avoid Jericho and Cena.


	12. Strange Ways

Chapter 12: Strange Ways

Riley and Jeff had grabbed some coffee and were now standing against the wall talking about her and her new job.

"So, interviewing and tech stuff huh? Do you know who you have first?" Jeff said.  
  
"No but I do know I'll have to work with two other girls from L.A. and Sydney," Riley said as she put more crème in her coffee.

"I talked to Stephanie when I was in the hallway. I tried to cover for the guys but she didn't believe me. They're probably getting an earful now."  
  
"You know where the dressing room is right? I got to go and take care of something."  
  
"Ugh, what is with everyone abandoning me?" she asked sighing.  
  
Jeff just smiled at her amused and left in the opposite direction. Riley was all alone in the area but she felt like she was being watched. She looked around the room and saw no one. Then again she couldn't help but to have that feeling.

Riley headed to the dressing room and could feel eyes following her as she walked.

_'RyLynn you're REALLY being paranoid. Stop it.'_

She would tell this to herself over and over but she couldn't shake the feeling no matter how hard she tried.

Riley was reading The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn for her English Lit Class. She had read it once for a report in high school but it was a classic. Her final exam paper was due while she was on the road so she was going to e-mail it to her professor. She yawned and fell asleep.  
  
Riley checked her watch. 10:50p.m.She wondered where Jeff was. She'd been back here and hour and a half and he still hadn't returned. She was still lost in thought when there was a knock on the door.  
  
Reluctantly, Riley got off of the couch and turned the knob. Instead of finding a person on the other side she found a vase of flowers. They were white entwined with thin stems of Babies Breath. She picked up the vase and flowers and closed the door.  
  
"I wonder whom these are for," Riley thought aloud as she set the vase on a small table. She picked up the note that had her name on it.

She opened the card and red the note:  
  
White - Purity  
  
Symbolizing purity, the white rose conveys similar qualities such as innocence and youthfulness, as well as spiritual love, reverence, loyalty and humility. You possess all of these qualities. A white rose untainted, not jaded. Sweet dreams Angel.  
  
ME  
  
"Sweet," she smiled softly to herself as she replaced the card and went to look for Jeff.  
  
Riley re-entered the catering area, which was busy considering the show was almost over. The feeling she had earlier had snuck up on her all the sudden making her spine tingle.  
  
"Someone's watching me," she thought to herself. Her conscience spoke to her again

_'Of course people are watching you. They're probably wondering who the heck you are.' _She still couldn't shake the feeling.

_'No someone is WATCHING me. I really need to get some sleep.'_ She sat a table with a cup of coffee in hand looking around for Jeff. She couldn't help but wonder where he was.

She had finished her second cup of coffee and a lot of people had left. She concluded there was no sign of Jeff and she got really irritated. She looked around and that was the first time she noticed. Triple H was staring at her. Not casually glancing, but intently STARING. They both made eye contact and he came over to the table.  
  
"Hi, I'm..."  
  
"Paul. I know. Do you ALWAYS stare at people like that in the semi- stalker type way?"  
  
"Only when they're really pretty girls," he said with a grin. Riley couldn't help but laugh out loud. She could smell the pick-up line a mile away.  
  
"Well I assume that was a compliment, but I'm not interested. Have you seen Jeff anywhere?"  
  
"No I haven't, I've seen you two together..." Paul was interrupted by a loud crash. They both turned around to see two shadows disappear from around the corner. Riley got up from the table and ran to see whom it was. Paul was about to protest but he followed her anyways incase anything happened.  
  
Riley jogged along the deserted twisting hallway looking for whoever could have made that noise. She came to the end of the hallway and to a door. She stops and heard footsteps behind her. Before she knew it she felt a hand on her shoulder. She reacted by grabbing the offensive hand, stepping on the person's foot, and sliding her foot behind their calf causing them to fall backwards. She whirled around and put her boot on the person's chest. When she looked, she saw it was Paul.  
  
"DON'T EVER SNEAK UP ON A PERSON LIKE THAT," she scolded reaching a hand down to help him up.  
  
"Guess I deserve that. You're strong," he said taking her hand and pulling himself up.  
  
"You're going to say for a girl right?" she added sarcastically.  
  
"No, actually for anyone," he smiled at her.  
  
"You've given two compliments in such a short amount of time Mr. Levesque? Have you tried flowers?" she laughed.  
  
"No, but thanks for the idea, let's go find Hardy."  
  
They turned the corner and found Chris and John standing there holding their hands behind their backs and smiling. Riley got really nervous.  
  
"Hi guys, what's up?" Riley said preparing to run.  
  
"Oh nothing RYLYNN, we just had some of the best cake in the world. It was pure CHOCOLATE." Cena pulled a bottle of chocolate sauce and began to spray it all over Riley.  
  
"And it was covered in WHIPPED CREAM" Chris whipped out the can of whipped cream and sprayed her with it. Paul just stood there staring at her resisting the urge to laugh. It was pretty funny. He didn't know what this was all about but it was funny.  
  
They expected her to scream or to run after them with every intention of killing them but they weren't prepared for her to start I think...I might have whipped cream stuck in my nose!" She managed between laughs.  
  
Chris responded by saying, "welcome to the WWE RyLynn. Jeff is waiting for you in the locker room. He went back to your house to get you a change of clothes."  
  
Riley stopped in her tracks. "He KNEW! Okay he's dead." She turned to Paul, "you knew too?"  
  
Paul saw the angry look on her face. "NO! Innocent bystander"  
  
"Well you DID try and hit on me."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Don't hold your breath."  
  
"A guy can hope."  
  
"Right..." Riley shook her head as she headed back to the locker room.


	13. Revenge Best Served

Chapter 13: Revenge Best Served 

Riley opened the door to the dressing room to find Matt and Rachel sleeping on the couch while Jeff was sitting in a chair reading the book Riley had left in the room. He looked up to see Riley covered in chocolate and whipped cream.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you look cute as a desert?" Jeff said laughing.  
  
"You WILL PAY. Maybe not today, but soon," Riley said stopping in front of him.  
  
Jeff got up, took his index finger and took the whipped cream off of the tip of her nose.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say. Just get ready we have a show in Phoenix tomorrow."  
  
"I hope you know this means war Jeffery Hardy," Riley snatched her clothes from his grasp.  
  
"They put me up to it by threatening me with a lifetime of unpleasant dye-jobs. I don't want to be traumatized like Shane.  
  
"Oh, it won't be LIKE Shane's, it will be ten times worse." Riley walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Will it help if I said they made me do it and I'm sorry?" He received no reply. That was usually wasn't a good sign.

They reached the house around midnight. Chris, John, and Paul had agreed to meet them there in the morning so that they could all go to the airport together. Riley had been quiet the whole ride and when they arrived at the house she hurried up to her room without a word.  
  
"Do you think she's planning something?" Jeff asked as he sat across from Matt in the green room.  
  
Matt just stared. "Jeff, WHAT are you talking about? You know her better than anyone and she's probably just tired and you're paranoid. I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep."  
  
"True. I'll race you?" Jeff said walking over to the stairs.  
  
"No, can you be any more immature?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Forget I asked."  
  
"Goodnight" The brothers parted ways and Jeff went to sleep hoping for the best.  
  
Riley woke up shivering as she sat up in bed. She looked at the clock and it was 5 a.m. It was so cold in her room regardless of the mound of blankets that covered her bed. A draft whisked through the room sending a chill up her spine. She turned her attention to her window that was open.  
  
_'Strange,'_ Riley thought to herself. _'I could have sworn I closed the window last night.'  
_  
Riley got up and closed the window. She turned back to her bed and that's when for the first time she noticed a white rose. It was like the ones that she had received at the arena. She smiled to herself once again.  
  
"I wonder who's been sending me flowers suddenly." Her curiosity was short lived when she heard a small meow coming from under her bed. She leaned down and picked up the Tabby.

"Why are you hiding under my bed huh?"  
  
Riley opened her door and let Sutton down slowly. She noticed that all the lights were on downstairs.

"Looks like there's no point in going back to sleep then," she said sighing and heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

Riley headed downstairs at 5:30 in blue jeans, white sneakers, and a NC State sweatshirt with her hair in a bun. She was shocked to see Chris, John, Paul, Matt, and A.J. sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast and talking. She was even more surprised to see Rachel in the kitchen cooking.  
  
"Good morning everyone, I have a question, am I asleep or has the world come to an end?" The five guys looked at her strangely.  
  
"I would HOPE you were awake or we'd be late for our flight," Chris said taking another spoonful of eggs.  
  
"Rachel is cooking? You've been practicing?"  
  
Rachel laughed, "Can you tell?"  
  
"Only by the fact that the house hasn't burned down and no one's died – yet."  
  
"Very funny Lynn, do you want any breakfast?" Rachel asked holding out the plate of bacon.  
  
Riley waved it away with her hand, "no thanks. Any blueberry muffins?" Rachel just shook her head. "Okay I'll drive and get one. Where's Jeff?"  
  
They notice that the water's running and suddenly they hear Jeff scream 'COLD!'  
  
A.J. whistled to himself, _'sounds like the water heater is out.'_  
  
Riley grabbed her brother's keys and went to the car. She had noticed the snow began to fall harder than it had since the previous night coating the landscape with thick white powder, turning the ponds into sheets of ice, decorating the trees with a natural frosting like on a cake. It was truly a winter wonderland.

Riley returned home 20 minutes later with a blueberry muffin from Township Bakery and a coffee from Starbucks. The snow had gotten heavier and the roads were already half an inch deep in snow. She saw everyone in the same place she had left them, at the table drinking coffee and still no Jeff in sight.  
  
"What time does our flight leave?" Riley asked taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
Paul looked at his watch, "7:00 on the dot. We have 45 minutes to get there."  
  
"Well, the snow is piling up we should get going."  
  
"The Rainbow-Prince isn't awake yet," Matt said drumming his fingers on the table.  
  
Riley was simply thrown by this. "You mean he took a freezing cold shower and he fell asleep again? No wait, you'll throw me into a freezing shower while I'm still in my pajamas and you won't wake him up? I can't believe you. Be ready to throw him into the van." Riley got up and headed upstairs to wake Jeff.  
  
She noticed his door was opened and there was Jeff with his headphones on fast asleep. Riley assumed that he had gone to sleep after his encounter of the cold kind in the shower. His bags were packed and he was in his sleeping-bag. This of course gave Riley a truly brilliant idea. That's when Matt came upstairs and knocked on the door.  
  
"Lynn we got to go," Matt said rather loudly causing Jeff to stir. Riley hushed him.  
  
"You grab Jeff's bags and have one of the guys help me lift Jeff" Riley said walking over to the bed and zipping Jeff into the sleeping bag. Not wanting to argue Matt took Jeff's suitcases and loaded them into the car sending up Chris and Paul to take Jeff to the car in his sleeping bag.  
  
After surprisingly getting Jeff into the car without waking him, they all drove to the airport. A.J. was driving, Matt was in the front seat, and Chris was behind A.J. with Paul and John next to him respectively. Riley however was in the last row of seats with Jeff in his sleeping bag. There was absolute silence.  
  
"100 bottles of beer on the wall 100 bottles of beer!"Chris began to shreak at the top of his lungs.

He was abruptly cut off by Paul giving a growl from behind him and reaching for a fistfull of his hair.

"Is that REALLY necessary?" he asked a little agitated. Chris looks like he is actually pondering this however everyone shoots him a glare to tell him to shut up.  
  
"We COULD listen to the radio but I don't have the stations figured out quite yet." AJ said growing quite bored with the silence.  
  
Chris hands AJ a CD. "Play this."  
  
AJ put the CD in and soon Fozzy's "Eat the Rich" was blaring from the speakers. Everyone screamed. Riley couldn't help but cover her ears.

_'Wouldn't you know their album is called Headhunter and the sing about cannibalism'_ she thought to herself as she carefully slid the headphones off of Jeff.

_'He won't mind if I borrow these'_

She deeply immersed herself in the CD of which she couldn't remember the name, drowning out everyone's complaining.  
  
Jeff woke up to feel himself moving. He tried to sit up but only found that he couldn't move. He spotted Riley sitting next to him and laughed.

_'Revenge best served while sleeping huh?'_ Jeff noticed that she was wearing his headphones and for the first time he noticed why. Some awful music had invaded his ears and his brain so he couldn't think.  
  
"TURN IT OFF!" he yelled without even noticing.

Everyone minus Riley heard him scream and turned around. Jeff just smiled. "Untie me."  
  
"Jeff we could except you're not tied up. You're just zipped into your sleeping bag," John pointed out.  
  
"No kidding genius. You know what I meant."  
  
"Sorry little bro, Riley's orders that we keep you in there until we get to the airport. We would have voted for longer but I don't think they'd let people ride in the luggage area."  
  
Jeff groaned to himself and found a foolproof plan to get himself out. Be annoying.  
  
"Are we there yet?" he asked with a smile on his face.  
  
All the guys rolled their eyes, "no."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO!"

Five minutes passed and everyone was getting bored of the game including Jeff. "Are we anywhere close to stopping?" he asked staring at the ceiling.  
  
The guys who could see yelled in delight,

"AIRPORT!"

Jeff tried to turn and sit but he only succeeded in falling on the car floor. The noise woke up Riley and she was surprised to see that they were at the airport. She removed Jeff's headphones and looked next to her to find her friend wasn't there.  
  
"Looking for me?" Jeff inquired. She looked down and saw Jeff lying on the floor. She smiled and unzipped the offensive sleeping bag.  
  
Paul climbed out first, "okay guys let's get our stuff out and head to the boarding bridge."  
  
Jeff got out and helped Riley down. As she looked back into the car to get her carry-on she noticed a little squished paper bag, which once contained her blueberry muffin. Riley groaned, picked up her carry-on and the muffin, and handed the muffin bag to Jeff. Jeff just stared at her strangely as she headed into the airport as their flight was being called to board.


	14. The Three Muskateers

AN:/ This is one of my fav chapters not because of the way it's written but because of the humor and picking on random supporting characters. Just thought I'd pop in and say so. Enjoy!

Chapter 14: The Three Musketeers

It was the first hour into the flight and all Riley could think about was her new job with the WWE. This was bound to be one of the best experiences of her life. She got to travel, meet new people, see new things; it was about time she learned to live life on her own terms starting today.

She was bored out of her mind to tell the truth. All the guys were sleeping save Jeff who sat next to her listening to music and chewing gum obnoxiously. Riley could feel her ears beginning to pop so she took a stick of gum out of her backpack and began chewing. Riley wondered who her first interview would be. Who would she be working with? Would they get along? She pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked at the screen in front of her. They were showing 'Good Will Hunting' as the in-flight movie.

Riley decided to take out her laptop and did a little read-up on her potential interviewees. Stephanie had sent her a CD with background information and the basic need-to-know factoids. True Riley followed wrestling but she wasn't a DIE HARD fan. She was sure she would need it one day and she'd have to thank Steph when she did. She had been through the stats of Christian, Edge, and Shawn Michaels before she decided to submit to much needed sleep.

Riley woke up to the captain saying that they had landed in beautiful Phoenix, Arizona. She looked out of the window and saw the runway as well as some desert. She could see the city skyline as they began to land. She turned to the seat next to her to see Jeff looking at her.

"Well about time you woke up. You slept through the whole trip though I don't blame you. Sorry about your muffin by the way."

"Eh, I'll live. You'll just owe me."

"No I won't. It was Karma."

"Karma huh, so since I played that trick on Shane I got doused in ice cream topping, and because you helped I zipped you into your sleeping bag, and as a result you fall on my muffin? It was a very vicious cycle indeed. Truce?"

"You know it Ry."

Riley couldn't believe how hot it was in Phoenix. It was 100 degrees but the humidity and sunshine made it feel like 110. She tied her sweatshirt over her head and tied it around her waist to reveal a white tank top. She looked out the window of John's rental and couldn't get the thought of 'what have I gotten myself into?' out of her head. The rest of the guys had a signing to go to so she was stuck with John for the next 3 hours leading up to show time.

They pulled into the parking garage of the America West Arena and headed toward the locker room.

"So, what's on the list first?" Riley asked setting up her laptop.

"I'M going to the ring to practice. You can hang out here if you want."

_Everyone's ditching me._ "Can I come?" Riley asked with a pleading look on her face. "Come on Johnny, its only practice! Maybe I can pick up on some things."

John frowned, "One, DON'T call me Johnny. Two, there is no way that you can wrestle Riley. Do you know what Jeff would do to me if I let you wrestle?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "Jeff doesn't run my life..."

John interrupted her, "Riley you have to be trained before you can wrestle and...."

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. It turned out to be one of the gofers.

"Mr. Cena, we need you down in the ring now." John grabbed his bag and left the locker room.

Riley groaned, _what am I supposed to do now? I guess I'll have to make my own little fun then._

Riley closed her computer, put it in her case, and left the room in search of something to do.

After five minutes of wandering backstage, Riley found Stephanie's office and decided to knock. She heard a faint 'come in' and turned the doorknob. She found Stephanie and a young girl about her age talking.

Stephanie smiled, "Riley, so glad you made it. I would like you to meet Kaitlyn, she's going to be working with you on the web and magazine project."

Stephanie motioned to Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn was 5'11 and 135 pounds. Kaitlyn was fairly muscular for a woman. She had dark brown hair with green streaks with stormy greenish/gray eyes.

"Kaitlyn is from Sydney, Australia. Kaitlyn this is Riley."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Kaitlyn said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Riley took her hand and they both smiled. "Steph, don't ask me to show Kaitlyn around cause you know how bad I am with directions."

Stephanie laughed, "Yes, I know. Where'd you come from anyways?"

"The guys had a signing and practice so I'm just hanging around back here."

"Okay, well you guys can get to know each other better because I have a meeting to attend."

"Wait Steph, two questions. One, aren't we supposed to have a third musketeer and two I don't have to have anyone 'baby-sit' me do I?" Riley asked remembering the other night.

"I'm sure you can take care of yourself and the 'third musketeer' shall arrive shortly. See you." Stephanie waved to them as she left her office.

"So, where should we start?" Riley turned to Kaitlyn. She seemed fairly nice and she could definitely see herself working with her.

Kaitlyn and Riley decided to hang out in the catering area so they could get to know each other better.

"You really like coffee don't you?" Kaitlyn motioned to Riley's third cup of coffee.

"Only when I'm anxious, secret is it doesn't help the nerves. So, I'm dying to get to know you so tell me about yourself."

"I'm from Sydney, Australia. My mom left when I was two years old leaving just my dad, my three brothers, and me. My dad and I were never really that close considering he had different ways of expressing himself than normal parents, which left us pretty distant.

"I was a tomboy and I used to go down to the arena and watch the luchadores but I started to stay for the other segments and got hooked. I would tell my friends about it but they'd just laugh and say how much of a tomboy I was but they never could discourage me."

Riley realized that they were the same but different in a lot of ways. Kaitlyn never gave up on the one thing that she loved. She was slipping into those thoughts again. She wouldn't let herself slip so she thought of another topic of conversation.

"How'd you get into the company?" Riley asked as she poured more cream into her coffee.

"I was working part-time at a wrestling magazine and I heard Stephanie was scouting for foreign talent. My boss knew how much I absolutely loved the sport and suggested me to the WWE and the rest was history. What about you?"

"Well, I originally lived in Georgia. My mom died when I was four and 4 years later my dad moved my brother and I to North Carolina. As far as the business goes, I'm a student at NC State and I'm doing an internship. My best friend has always been into wrestling and I guess it just rubbed off on me."

"Excuse me ladies, have we met before?"

A deep voice interrupted their conversation causing both girls to jump a little. They noticed a presence next to the table and looked to see the one and only Andrew Martin otherwise known as Test.

"I'm Andrew," he leaned down next to Riley so there was only about an inch of breathing room. "And you are?"

Somehow this guy got under Riley's skin for no reason, but then again there's a reason for everything right? Riley smiled, "not interested."

Kaitlyn giggled at Andrew's reaction to have been shot down. His face fell and he was turning a shade of red until he turned to Kaitlyn. However, she shut him up before he said anything.

"Ditto," she said shaking her head. This caused Riley to laugh. Again he was turning a shade of red.

"What are you two doing back here anyways?" he asked.

"We work here."

"In that case one of you get me a bottle if water."

Riley almost chocked on her coffee, "excuse me?"

"I said to get me a bottle of water."

"Get it yourself pig"

I light bulb went off in Kaitlyn's head.

"It's okay Riley I'll get the water."

Kaitlyn walked over to the catering table and grabbed a bottle of water. She opened it and turned it over Andrew's head letting the water drip over him." She dropped the bottle to the ground and said, "Here's your water."

_Yep we'll DEFINITELY get along fine_ Riley thought.

By this time Andrew was very red. He was noticeably mad and was inching closer to the two girls who had moved and were now against a wall laughing.

"Who do you think you are?" he yelled at them as he blocked off any point of escape.

"Why don't you jump into traffic?" Riley retaliated. When she tried to push past him he grabbed her arm tightly.

"Hey!" another male voice interjected. He let go of Riley's wrist and turned around. The voice belonged to a 20-year-old guy with blonde hair, green eyes, about 6' 2" and a fit build.

"Pick on someone your own size. I would say your own mental capacity but no one on the planet is that stupid." The two stared until Andrew snorted in anger. "Brunettes are two much trouble. That's why I like the dumb blondes."

"Well you're looking at him. I'm flattered really but no thanks." the unidentified rescuer said with a smile on his face. Andrew huffed and left angrily.

"Are you two okay?" he asked smiling at the girls.

"Yeah we're okay. Who are you?"

"I'm Tyler. I'm a new magazine writer here. I assume you two are Kaitlyn and Riley right?"

They both nodded. "Well I see I'm going to like working with you both. Do you know which way is Ms. McMahon's office?"

Kaitlyn smiled, "we'll be happy to show you." Kaitlyn and Riley both smiled. "But you'll have to catch us first." They took off in the direction of Stephanie's office.


	15. Assignments

Chapter 15: Assignments

Riley and Kaitlyn ran into Stephanie's office out of breath and laughing hysterically. They had been running throughout the venue trying to get away from Tyler. Stephanie looked at the pair and cleared her throat.

"What has gotten into you two?" Stephanie asked staring at them over her computer screen.

"We're running from...from Tyler," Riley explained sitting on the couch. She stopped laughing and looked at Kaitlyn. "Where is he exactly?"

Kaitlyn shrugged, "he was behind us a second ago."

"So you've met Tyler and lost him in a span of a couple of minutes?"

"We'll find him eventually."

"I just hope he didn't get lost, I know how that feels" Riley said remembering the countless times she had gotten 'lost' in an arena.

"On second thought I think we'd better go and try to find him now." Riley and Kaitlyn headed toward the door until Stephanie stopped them.

"Before you go, I have your assignments. Your first articles are due in a week. You can e-mail them to me or give them to me directly."

She handed them three envelopes, each with their names on it and the third with Tyler's name on it.

"Give Tyler his envelope when you find him. He couldn't have gotten far...I hope."

The two girls left the office and went off in search of their new co-worker.

"Do you think we should open the envelopes now or later?" Kaitlyn asked as they entered one of the locker rooms.

"Let's find Tyler first. It won't be any fun if he accidentally gets himself locked in a janitor's closet." They put the envelopes in their bags and set off to find Tyler.

It had been an hour and the girls had yet to find Tyler. They had looked in the locker rooms, catering, the parking lot, and even the janitor's closet.

"I am DEFINITELY not in the mood for hide and seek. We've looked EVERYWHERE and we haven't found him. Where could he be?" Kaitlyn sat at one of the tables at catering.

"I have no clue. What time is it?"

Kaitlyn looked at her watch. "8:30, the show's going to start soon. Maybe he went to get an interview with one of the wrestlers."

_The guys have to be back by now._ "I think some of the wrestlers are back from the signing. Let's check to see if he's in the locker room."

They went back to the locker room to find Matt on his cell phone and Chris taping his wrists.

"Hey Chris, who's Matt talking to?" Riley asked as she sat on the bench. Chris looked up and saw Kaitlyn and looked at Riley.

"RyLynn dear one, who's your friend?"

Riley again cringed at the use of her full name. It always sounded funny coming out of his mouth.

"Well Christopher, this is Kaitlyn. She also is working for RAW Magazine." Kaitlyn and Chris shook hands. "Kaitlyn's from Sydney."

"Oh? Where's the chick from L.A. I see two brunettes meaning there must be a blonde," he said with a playful glint in his eye.

The two girls laughed and shook their heads. "The chick is a guy Chris."

Chris' face dropped. "Oh. Well Matt is talking to Rachel," he gave Riley a skeptical eye.

"Don't worry Chris I'm fine with it. Like I care anyway. Where's the guy who could light up Broadway and Mr. 'The Game'?

"Ring. Well I'll see you girls. The King of Bling bling has got to grab something to eat before his match."

"No thanks. You are the next Rock my friend because you're referring to yourself in the third person," Riley laughed.

Chris shrugged and turned to Kaitlyn. "Food?"

"Sure." They both headed out to catering followed by Riley who walked to the guerilla area that led to the ramp. She walked out and saw Jeff talking to Tyler by the ring. She saw that they were laughing and she walked down the ramp toward them.

Jeff and Tyler looked up at the ramp and saw Riley coming toward them and quickly stopped laughing.

"Hey guys, what were you laughing at?" Riley asked looking from Jeff to Tyler and back again.

"Hey RyLynn, uh nothing just telling Tyler about you." Jeff said trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Oh really? All good I hope," she stared at Tyler in hopes of making him crack.

"Yeah all of it was good especially when you..." Jeff interrupted before Tyler could get him in trouble.

"Hey Riley who'd you get for your assignment?" Riley just shook her head and remembered their assignments.

"I have no clue. We wanted to open them but Kaitlyn and I decided to look for you." Riley grabbed Tyler's hand and dragged him toward the back with Jeff following close behind.

"Who's Kaitlyn?" he asked walking next to Riley.

"The other journalist. She's really cool. She's at catering with Chris and Matt's on the phone with Rachel...."she cut Jeff off before he could say anything. "WHICH I don't mind. I love my cousin like the sister I never had."

"And she spilled water all over Test or whatever his name is." Tyler added still being dragged behind Riley.

Jeff's eyebrows rose, "hey Riley that sounds like something you would do."

"Don't tempt me," was her only reply as they entered the locker room.

Riley handed Tyler his envelope and he tore it open right away.

"I have Andrew Martin. Lucky me."

Riley decided to open her envelope instead of letting the torture drag on.

"I have..."

At that moment Chris, John, and Kaitlyn barged into the room super soakers in hand soaking Jeff, Riley, and Tyler with water.

Riley jumped behind Jeff and Tyler to avoid getting wet. The assault lasted only a few seconds but Jeff and Tyler were absolutely drenched. Chris, Kaitlyn, and John high-five and congratulated each other on a job well done while the three 'victims' stared at them with disbelief.

"That just shows you never to let your guard down assclowns." Chris said with a triumphant smirk.

Riley stood beside Jeff, "I thought you two got your revenge by scaring the hell out of me in Atlanta."

"Who said anything about revenge? It was all in good fun...and there's nothing else to do but pick on you," John laughed.

"Sorry guys. You just got caught in the crossfire."

Riley looked down at the now soggy piece of paper in her hand.

"And so did our assignments." She looked at Kaitlyn whose jaw was now on the floor.

"Looks like we'll have to wait until after the show to dry these out" Riley said as she put the papers into her bag.

"Speaking of dry," everyone turned their attention to Tyler, "I think it would be wise if we dried off. Unfortunately I don't have a change of clothes. I didn't think I'd get drenched with water."

"I'm sure one of the guys has something for you to wear though I wouldn't recommend Chris. His wardrobe could light up Vegas."

Tyler smiles at Riley. John volunteers to take Tyler back to his locker room. Jeff and Chris head to their locker rooms since they have matches leaving Riley and Kaitlyn alone.

Kaitlyn laughs at Riley's appearance. Her hair is dripping wet and her once loose t-shirt is clinging to her. "I have a feeling Tyler likes you."

This catches Riley off guard. "Chris has probably corrupted you to the point of delusion. Besides, I'm not really looking for a relationship; it's a LONG story. Let's try to blow dry our assignments. We can borrow one from Trish and I can get out of these clothes."

They go to the diva's locker room and borrow Trish's blow dryer but are careful not to open their assignments until they are totally dry.

Two hours later Riley and Kaitlyn had dried their assignments but didn't have a chance to open them. They were so engrossed in the guys' matches that they totally forgot. RAW had just ended with Paul once again successfully defending his title. Jeff had faced Spike Dudley and won, while Chris had hosted the highlight reel with HBK as his guest. Minutes after RAW ended they heard loud footsteps and then Chris burst into the locker room.

"Hey girlies, enjoy the show?"

Both girls nodded.

"Are you going back to the hotel?"

Kaitlyn nodded. "Our first day on the job has been eventful to say the least"

Riley nodded in agreement and yawned. "Sleep would be the best thing for me right now. Unfortunately my ride didn't come back here after his match."

"Do you want me to hunt him down for you?" Chris offered as he grabbed his gym bag.

"Nah, I think I'll go look for him. I seem to have that kind of luck today."

Riley left the locker room in search of Jeff. She checked catering first but she saw no sign of him. She figured while she was there she'd grab a cup of coffee. As she poured the coffee into the cup she heard a young woman laughing and turned to see who it was. It was a blonde with black streaks in her hair who was a little taller than Riley with green eyes. She wore a black mini skirt and a white sheer shirt. Riley saw that the blonde was talking to none other than Jeff. Not that she cared or anything, its just it seemed a little strange. So strange that Riley didn't even notice the hot coffee overflowing the brim of her coffee cup and onto her hand. She realized she was still pouring and she drew her hand back and dropped her cup in pain. This gained the attention of Jeff and the mysterious blonde. Riley looked at the spilled coffee around her feet in an effort to avoid their eyes but it was too late- they had noticed. Jeff and the blonde came up to her.

"Riley, meet Shay Patterson," Jeff's said completely ignoring his friends folly.

Riley stared from Shay to Jeff and back again completely unaware of what to say.

Riley's eyes freely surveyed the blonde and right away she could tell that there was something about Shay Riley couldn't trust. Riley was processing all of her opinions at once. One word resonated in her head. 'FAKE'. She guessed it echoed so loudly that she didn't hear Chris and Jeff now talking.

"Hey Hardy boy, are you making RyLynn wait or what. Some of us want to get to the hotel before next year."

Jeff and Shay turned around to see the ayatollah of rock-n-rolla behind them. Jeff introduced Shay to Chris and they seemed to hit it off really nicely.

"Is Riley okay?" Chris said pointing to Riley who seemed to be a little out to lunch.

Jeff waved his hand in front of her face. "Riley!"

Riley blinked and looked at Shay again who she could have sworn was glaring at her.

"Jeff, we have to go. Flight tomorrow you know," she said grabbing his hand and leading him away from Shay. Chris said goodbye to Shay and jogged after the two.

"Riley what was the zoning out session about?" Jeff asked as they left the locker room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jeff. Look how late it is don't we have a plane to catch tomorrow?"

"Shay is actually traveling with the company too. You two should talk sometime you'd have some stuff in common." Jeff searched Riley's face for a reaction but he got none because Chris with his impeccable timing came in search of the pair.

"What's taking you two so long? You have five seconds to get to the garage or you're both walking to the hotel. Great exercise if you ask me."

Riley walked up to Chris and took the keys out of his hand. "I WASN'T asking you and if it's such great exercise why don't you walk to the hotel. See you in the morning!" Riley ran off in the opposite direction with Chris and Jeff in hot pursuit. They ran past Tyler and Kaitlyn who were talking in the hall way and they did a double take when they saw Riley.

"This job is going to be interesting," Tyler said to Kaitlyn as they ran to catch up to the three.

"You can say that again."

The group got to the hotel 30 minutes later but surprisingly everyone was too tired from that night's events to fight on who was going to drive to the hotel.

"Hey Riley, I didn't have a chance to check in when my flight got in. Could I stay with you?" Kaitlyn asked as they approached the elevator the guys slowly lagging behind.

Riley nodded, "I actually don't mind having to kick Jeff out...I'll actually get some sleep for a change."

Kaitlyn laughed, "Why would you say that?"

"It's a long story." They all filed into the elevator with their luggage and got off on the 9th floor. John and Chris shared a room while Tyler and Paul shared the other. Jeff was about to follow Riley into her room but she stopped him.

"Kaitlyn is sharing my room so you have to share with Matt."

Matt was also in the hallway heard this and his jaw dropped immediately. "Riley you can't do that! I'm looking forward to getting some sleep this month."

Riley just laughed as she waved to Matt and Jeff and shut the door.

Matt slid his card key into the slot but it didn't open.

"Um, Matt maybe you're..."

"Jeff I know how to use a key." Matt tried again but it still didn't work. Jeff walked up to him and took the key from him and slid it in the slot the opposite way.

"You were saying?" Jeff smirked and walked into the room with Matt following.

"So, have you been into wrestling long?" Kaitlyn asked Riley as they flipped through television channels trying to find something to watch.

"Well Jeff was always into it but I was into my bikes and other stuff, but I just started to really follow it a few months ago from when I visited last time. It really takes a lot to put on a great show night after night like these guys do."

Just then the phone rang and Kaitlyn answered to hear Stephanie McMahon on the other end.

"Okay Steph. Thanks again. Bye." Kaitlyn hung up and turned to Riley. "We have a meeting tomorrow at headquarters when we go to Connecticut for Smackdown. She didn't say what it was about though," she said sitting on her bed.

"Maybe about our assignments," Riley paused and jumped to get the two pieces of paper out of her bag.

"I almost forgot about these." She handed Kaitlyn her assignment and they opened them at the same time.

"I got RVD. At least they didn't give me someone as bad as Test" Kaitlyn said cringing at his name.

"And I get to interview Brian Kendrick a.k.a. Spanky. This should make for one of the most exciting weeks of my life," Riley said collapsing on her bed.

"We'd better get some sleep, our flight leaves at 10:30"

Kaitlyn looked at the clock seeing it was now 1:30 a.m. "leaving us some time to sleep." The lights went out and both girls went to sleep imagining how hectic the next week was going to be.


	16. This Unexpected Something

AN:/ Two or three in this chapter have been changed since I had lost parts of it and I think it's much better and a ton more suspense. Basically it's the same just more meat to the story. As well as there being a **never before read scene that wasn't in the original version!** Even more reason to read!

Chapter 16: This Unexpected Something

The next morning Riley woke up to the hotel room basically dark except for the little bit of sunlight showing through the curtain. She looked to the next bed and saw that Kaitlyn wasn't there so she figured she had just gone down to breakfast. She had time to sleep. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she heard Metallica's "Frantic" erupted throughout the room. Riley sat up in surprise and fell out of bed.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Jeff said helping Riley off the floor and to her feet.

"Jeff how did you get in here?" Riley asked irritated.

"Kaitlyn went down to breakfast and she let me in so I could drag you downstairs."

Riley groaned and tried to climb back into bed. "But it's only eight o' clock."

"And I woke up at six so don't complain. Are you going to get dressed or do I have to drag you to breakfast in your pink PJs?"

Riley glared at Jeff and grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt and went into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Riley came out of the bathroom dressed with her hair in a ponytail.

"Well that took you long enough" Jeff said extending his arm to her. He took her arm in his and they went down to breakfast.

The cafeteria was packed full of wrestlers and it seemed that everyone on the roster was there. Jeff and Riley found Chris, Kaitlyn, Paul, Matt, and Amy sitting at one of the tables at the far end. When they sat down everyone said the good mornings and Amy handed Riley an extra cup of coffee.

"So, get enough sleep Riley?" Paul said not looking up from the newspaper in front of his face. When he didn't get a response he was met with a grape in the forehead. "Ow!"

Everyone started laughing but that was soon cut short by a familiar voice. "Nice aim Riley." She noticed there was a tall shadow looming over her and it was no one other than Test.

Jeff leaned over to her and whispered in her ear "don't worry about him. Just ignore him and he'll go away."

"So I here you two are joining us on the road" Andrew said motioning to Kaitlyn and Riley. "Let me know when you want to hang with the real superstars."

Riley bit her lip whispering something under her breath that sounded remarkably like 'asshole' taking a strawberry and leaving the table. Test smiled and began to walk away seeing that his goal for the morning of getting under Riley's skin was complete.

"I'll be seeing you losers around" he said as he headed to another table across the room and began talking to Lisa Marie (Victoria)

Every stared at each other with a mix of confusion and annoyance at the disruption of the morning. Riley walked back into the dining room in a seemingly more chipper mood than she had been in seconds before. Chris and Matt looked at each other and Chris mouthed 'talk about mood swings' and Matt nodded. Amy hit them both in the arm to their dismay.

"Come on guys we have a flight to catch!" Riley exclaimed already carrying one of her bags on her shoulder.

"That was quick" Jeff said as they walked to the elevator.

"I just want to get as far away from him as possible." Riley said as they headed to the elevator.

Jeff just nodded in agreement and followed his friend to the elevator.

Yes she did want to get away from him but that wasn't the entire story. She ran through the boarding gate the fastest she had ever run in her life. Riley had left for five minutes to use the bathroom and when I came out the guys had boarded the plane. She made it in the knick of time as the flight attendant was closing the door.

Riley looked around the plane to find Jeff sitting in the aisle seat reading a magazine. She went to my put my bags in the overhead compartment when she spotted Shay sitting in the window seat. This definitely caught her off guard and she dropped her bag causing Jeff and Shay to look at her strangely.

"Brock took Shay's seat and of course he was in one of his moods so I offered for her to sit next to me on the flight."

Shay of course found a way to chime in.

"I hope you don't mind Riley. There were no more window seats left. Isn't Jeff such a nice guy isn't he?"

"No, I don't mind. I can get some work done." To be honest she had lied. Of course in her mind it didn't make sense. If he was such a nice guy, why did he give up my seat?

She got her backpack and was very tempted to go over to Brock, throw him out of the plane, and tell Shay, "here's your seat enjoy the rest of the flight" but instead she found herself sitting in the empty seat next to Chris. This was going to be a long flight.

An hour into the flight she was going crazy. Chris was listening to another Fozzy album and was singing rather loudly. Riley scratched out her last sentence and hit Chris in the shoulder with her notebook. He rubbed his shoulder and turned his attention to her as she resumed writing. He leaned over so he was breathing on her neck and reading over her shoulder. Riley closed her eyes after several seconds and snapped her notebook shut. She got up and went toward the bathroom.

She passed by Shay and Jeff on her way to the bathroom and they seemed to be getting pretty friendly. They were thoroughly engrossed in some subject of conversation I didn't quite catch but the flirty laughs coming from Shay seemed to get louder and louder as she passed by.

She didn't quite understand her mood that. Maybe it's the jetlag; maybe she was just moody or it could have been what she had heard earlier on her way back to the dinning room.

_After the little altercation with Test Riley went back up to her room to grab her stuff. She threw everything into a bag and was about to go to the elevator when she heard what sounded like Shay's voice and ducked around the corner of the corridor._

_"Yeah she was with Jeff Hardy. What he sees in her I have no idea but..." she was interrupted by the person on the other side of the line. Riley peered around the corner and saw Shay who was talking on her cell phone._

_"Riley shared her room with one of the new girls but I did see Jeff sneak into her room this morning and they went down to breakfast together." She paused again._

_"Oh don't worry I'll have Jeffy eating out of the palm of my hand and Riley will be out of the picture. You get what you want and I get what I want...and a little bit more. I'll keep you posted. Okay, bye." Shay hung up and went toward the elevator. When she left Riley ran down the stairs and back to the dinning hall making sure to replace the look of worry and anger on her face with a smile. _

_She remembered then what everyone said about eavesdropping, "never do it or you'll be sure to hear what you don't want to know."_

Now she remembered, now she wanted to forget. She splashed some cold water on her face and headed back toward my seat not even paying attention to Shay and Jeff. She looked expecting Chris to be sprawled out on his seat but instead she saw Tyler in his place reading. She looked at him in confusion but he laughs.

"I knew how miserable you were sitting next to 'Mr. Highlight of the Night' so I traded," he said turning his attention back to his book.

"With whom were you sitting with before?"

"Trish. If you ask me the traveling company and the view is much better."

Riley blushed at his compliment and slipped on her headphones sleeping until they landed.

Riley, Kaitlyn, and Tyler sat in the twelfth floor conference room of WWE headquarters surrounded by different members of the creative team, as well as Stephanie and Eric Bischoff who was now in front of the room talking about some of the plans they had in mind.

"And you'll need to go over the scripts with the creative team so you'll have all of your information on what's happening. Or you could just watch the show, whichever you prefer. Do you have any questions?"

Eric looked around the room, which was completely silent. "Okay then. To our interns, your first pieces are due 8 a.m. Monday morning to Tom Lowe the new head of the department. That's three days! I think it's time we adjourn so, have a nice day." He didn't have to tell anyone twice because in a blink of an eye everyone had gathered their papers and were on their way out of the room.

"Are you two heading to the hotel?" Tyler asked as he and the two girls filed into the elevator.

"No, I have to meet Rob for lunch to talk about the article. Did you know that he has someone customize his tights for him? I've seen a bunch of them up close and let me tell you they're amazing," Kaitlyn responded as she pushed the button for the ground floor.

Tyler turned to Riley. "What about you Riley? Do you have an interview or what?"

Riley yawned and pulled herself out of her sleepy daze. "What?" she asked looking at Tyler as if he were speaking another language.

"Interview RyLynn, I was talking about interviews. You know one of the main focuses of your job and what Mr. Bischoff was talking about for the past 3 hours."

"Um, now that I think about it I haven't scheduled a meeting with Brian yet but I'll get around to it. Anyone else have jet lag?"

The elevator finally hit the ground floor and the doors opened.

"Well I'd love to chat more but work to do." Kaitlyn said adjusting her laptop case on her shoulder.

"Ditto," Tyler said getting out of the elevator as well as Riley. "The longest hour of my life shall be spent with Andrew Martin and his 'Testicles'." Tyler paused as Kaitlyn and Riley began to laugh.

"And you have NO IDEA how wrong that just sounded coming from my mouth. I think that I'll be leaving now."

Riley waved goodbye to both of her friends as they left for the garage and went to explore more of the building. Riley walked the halls paying no attention to where she was going.

Tyler Kaitlyn had both received superstars that were well established and who had many accomplishments under their belts. Brian however was a rookie and hadn't received that much air time as far as exposure goes and there weren't very many prior articles on him so it was best that she stick to the usual questions. Things like:

_"When did you get into wrestling?" _

_"How did you get your start?"_

_"Who did you most admire?"_

And

"_What are your goals in life?" _

_"Are you single?"_

"Where'd THAT come from?" Riley thought to herself as she exited her thoughts and became more aware of where she was heading. She spotted the employee café and heard her stomach growl a little. "I guess I'll figure that out after I grab something to eat."

Riley entered the café and settled on pizza and a hot tea. She sat down at a table alone in a corner of the café and turned her laptop on to begin researching Brian.

Time flew as she pulled up some background on Spanky's career and some of his matches with SoCal Pro Wrestling. She yawned and saw that the light on her cell was flashing. She looked at the screen and saw that she had one missed message.

" Hey RyLynn, Smackdown starts in thirty minutes. I assume you're working so I got to go. Don't work to hard Riley. See you later." She heard Jeff's voice end on the recording.

"Thirty minutes?" She looked at her watch and saw that it was now nine o' clock. "You have got to be kidding me!" Riley looked at her watch. She had been sitting at the table for the past 3 hours in the café.

Riley packed up her laptop in record time and ran toward the parking garage but stopped in the lobby. She fished for car keys in her bag but she remembered she had come to the office with Tyler and Kaitlyn was probably getting a ride from Rob. This just wasn't turning out to be her day at all, she was sure of that.

She hit her head against the wall. "How am I supposed to get to the show now?"

Brian had exited the elevator on his way to the arena from a meeting with Tom Lowe about an interview he had with a new intern. He was in a hurry to get to the taping but was stopped by the sight of a brunette out of the corner of his eye. Brian looked at her worried as to why a young woman would be standing in the lobby in the middle of the night looking confused. Maybe she was lost or maybe she was crazy. The only way to find out was to approach her.

This wasn't Riley's idea of the first day of a new job. Usually there was a cake or at least a bagel. But she had no such luck this time. Instead, Bischoff gave her a lecture, she was stranded at the office, and she couldn't reach anyone and say that she was okay. She hung up her cell phone after getting Matt's answering machine a third time and a voice caused her to whip around in surprise.

"Are you going to the Smackdown taping?" a voice asked causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

Riley was a little hesitant in turning around. Maybe this was another strange dream she was having. She really needed to get more sleep on the regular basis. When she turned around she saw the one and only Brian Kendrick standing behind her. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that Brian was standing right in front of her. Talk about convenience.

"Uh, yeah I'm actually running late. I was supposed to meet my friend at the venue earlier but I lost track of time working on stuff for an interview. I'm Riley by the way," she offered her hand and he accepted the gesture.

Brian had an earnest smile on his face. "Brian," he said, as his smile grew wider.

"Well Riley, do you need a ride?" he asked taking the keys to his rental out of his pocket and clutching them in his hand.

Riley only managed to smile and nod, _"it looks like this night is looking up"_ she thought as she followed Brian out to his rental.

The two drove for several miles in silence with the hum of the close to silent engine in the background. Brian kept his focus on the road the whole time trying to see through the blanket of fast falling snow.

Riley looked out of the window and into the side mirror that was frosted over with ice. She noticed the headlight of a car shining rather heavily on the mirror. Riley remembered the warning on the mirror that _'objects may appear closer than they may seem'_. She stole a couple of glances out of the back mirror and noticed that the car was following closely behind them – dangerously close.

The snow was following faster and this made Riley nervous. Brian seemed not to notice because his attention was so closely focused on the road. She hadn't seen him glance into the mirrors once since they had left the garage twenty minutes before. She couldn't just sit there and say nothing. Her own nerves couldn't take it.

"Um Brian?" Riley said continuing to look out of the mirrors at the car that was still keeping pace with them.

"Yes Riley?" he said switching the windshield wipers so they were constantly on.

"Don't you think that car is following a **_little_** too close?"

Brian knit his eyebrows together in confusion as he took his first look out of the window to see what his companion was talking about. She was right.

"How long has it been following that close?" Brian asked still trying to keep his eyes on the road gripping the steering wheel.

"About three miles now," Riley said sounding nervous.

"This is weird, very weird. I can't try and out maneuver the car, it's too slick," Brian said.

At that time, there was a little bump to the back of the car causing Riley to jerk forward a little bit.

"Holy," Riley said as she hurried to fasten her seat belt. "What are they trying to do, kill us?"

Brian pursed his lips together as if trying to figure out a way to get away. He immediately changed lanes and the mystery car did the same. He switched back into the original lane and the car again followed suit.

"I have a feeling we're being followed," Brian said speeding up a little to put a little distance between themselves and the other car.

In a short time the car had covered the gap and was once again right behind them.

"Wow Brian, what a keen observation. I say we lose them before they kill us whoever they are," Riley said looking over her shoulder.

"Brace yourself," he said turning to Riley.

Riley clutched her armrest and secured her safety belt as Brian stepped on the gas pedal sending the car jetting forward through the clouds of snow. They put more and more distance between themselves and the other car until the headlights were just tiny orbs in the distance. Riley and Brian both sighed in relief as they had escaped. Riley relaxed into her seat occasionally looking over her shoulder to see no sign of the car. Brian took a turn into a rest area and gas depot.

"I'm almost out of gas. We'll stop here and then there's only another twenty minutes to the arena," Brian said as they pulled into a space in front of the gas pump.

Riley nodded and tapped her fingers against the dashboard. Riley closed her eyes to block out the harsh fluorescent lights but did not succeed. She watched Brian as he went into the convenience mart and paid for gas. A black Cadillac with tinted windows pulled up a few minutes afterwards parking near another pump on the other side of the building but Riley didn't pay that much attention to it.

She diverted herself by watching the passing traffic on the highway, but being that the highway wasn't very crowded, in fact it was mostly deserted meaning there was not very much traffic to watch in the first place.

Brian was gone for what seemed like eternity and Riley was relieved when they were back on the highway on their way to the arena. A mile or two passed before Riley and Brian realized that the headlights returned to the rear view mirror. Whoever it was had some how caught up with them.

Brian mumbled something under his breath and began to speed up. Riley secured her safety belt looking into the side mirror to see the other car keeping pace with them inches away from the bumper. There came a bump to the fender jerking the car forward. Brian tried to keep control of the car given the condition of the road and it wasn't easy. The bumping from the other car was becoming harder and more frequent. Brian lost control of the wheel due to a patch of ice causing their car to spin out of control. Riley held her breath and closed her eyes expecting a hard crash. The spun around several times, Brian clutching the steering wheel trying to turn into the spin. They finally came to a rough stop in a ditch on the side of the road. They saw another car presumably the one that had put them there zip by them and disappear in the night.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked looking at a shaken up Riley.

Riley could only manage a nod. They sat in silence for about a minute until Brian broke the silence.

"You have a tape recorder right?" Brian asked turning to her again.

"A...a tape recorder?" Riley asked looking at Brian strangely.

"Yeah, since we'll probably be stuck here for a bit you might as well get the interview done," Brian said smiling at Riley's bewildered expression.

Riley nodded and mumbled something before stumbling through her bag for the tape recorder she had. She hadn't remembered that she needed to get an interview with Brian so she could get her article in by Monday. She set the tape recorder on the dash, fished out her notes and questions and pushed play on the recorder.

"Are you ready," she asked as she adjusted her sitting position to become more comfortable.

"Whenever you are," Brian laughed. He had a feeling this was going to be an interesting interview.

It was her luck that Riley had gotten Brian as a first interview. It had been a good experience for her minus the earlier difficulties. Considering they were both freezing and shaken up by the near death experience the interview was pretty laid back. It was like chatting away with an old friend. She couldn't believe her luck. In all the day had been both a blessing and a curse and the jet lag was finally fading away though her head was hurting tremendously and her heart was racing with a rush of adrenaline.

**Travis Gray for SoCal Uncensored did the following interview with Brian Kendrick. I own nothing. Please don't sue me.**

**Riley:** I'll start off with the usual question. How did you get started in the wrestling business?

**Spanky**: Well I went over to my friend's house and they were renting Wrestlemania VI, which had Hogan vs. Warrior. I had never watched wrestling back then but while watching with my friends I became fascinated. I realized I'm way too small to be doing it but I'm stupid enough to be doing it. So you know, I just wanted to be like the Warrior one day. I was 11 then so you know, what can I say.

**Riley**: How'd you first get into training?

**Spanky**: Well, I'm from Washington State first of all and there are no schools up there. I tried calling several wrestling schools and nobody called me back. Finally, I got into NWA Southwest, trained, had a couple matches but realized I wasn't going to get any better and go anywhere. So I went back to Washington, saved up some money and was hoping that some how I could find Jose Lothario to train me, because he trained my favorite wrestler, Shawn Michaels. Well, word got out that Shawn Michaels was opening up a school with Jose Lothario, so I called a number that I found and they sent me a pamphlet. It mentioned the cost was $1300 to begin with. I didn't have nearly enough money to begin with but I told them I did, so from there I just moved to San Antonio.

**Riley**: The actual trainers there were Jose Lothario and Shawn Michaels?

**Spanky**: Jose Lothario retired by the time I got there, but the actual coaches were Shawn Michaels and Rudy Boy Gonzales.

**Riley**: What was it like training under your idol, Shawn Michaels?

**Spanky**: It was kind of scary at first and I was really nervous. I mean, what do you say to one of the greatest wrestlers of all time? It turned out he was the nicest guy you could ever meet. People can believe what they want to believe but he's generally a nice person. It's great learning from the greatest wrestler of all time. Rudy also puts in a ton of effort and I'd say he's the most underrated person I've ever met.

**Riley**: So what's the story with the stuffed animal promo?

**Spanky**: You saw that one?

**Riley**: Yeah.

**Spanky**: Well, I like to play those claw games. I used to go to Joe's Crab Shack all the time and got myself a duck, I think, a frog and I don't know what else. The guy in charge of promos, David Jett, said we have to do some vignette, so what do you want to do. I said I got these stuffed animals. He said, "So what are you going to do with them?" I said, "Well I'm going to pretend to have a match." Basically, a year after me badgering them about doing stupid stuff, he caved in, and there ya go, stuffed animal promo.

Jeff checked his voice mail for the third time that night since the show had ended. He had figured that the snow had held her up a bit or perhaps she was working late. Even if she were working late wouldn't she have called him by now? He remembered the conversation they had had in her apartment a few weeks before. She didn't need him to check on her every few minutes. But then again, that didn't mean she didn't need him at all did it?

Matt and Amy came into the room and saw Jeff pacing a hole into the floor and looked to one another for some answer as to how to make him stop.

"Stop worrying, I'm sure Riley just lost track of time. I think they had interview stuff to take care of," Matt piped up toweling off from his match and grabbing a bottle of water.

"I hope you're right," Jeff said still clutching his cell phone in hand. "I think I'll go back to the hotel and wait for her if she decided to turn in early."

Matt nodded, "good idea," he said as his brother grabbed his belongings and left the locker room.

Matt turned to Amy, "Just watch him for me and take Cena and Chris with you."

Amy nodded and left soon after collecting her things. Matt sighed and packed his duffle bag. As he went to leave the locker room his cell phone rang.

Jeff walked through the halls of the arena all the while trying to reason in his head what had happened to his friend and why she hadn't called him. He wandered toward the catering table bypassing the coffee to grab a bottle of water. His nerves were pretty shot though he didn't seem to quite notice it. Jeff proceeded grabbed a bagel for the road and felt a small hand on his shoulder. He smiled lightly to himself and his muscles relaxed a little but when he turned around the friendly face that his mind and his heart were expecting didn't meet him.

It was in fact the bubbly blonde that he had met weeks before and had shared a plane row with that morning. He again tensed and his smile faded into nothing but a forced friendly smile.

"Hey Jeff, what's wrong grumpy?" Shay asked stepping a little closer to him closing a little more distance between them.

When Jeff didn't give an immediate answer but glanced at his watch in a nervous manner Shay studied him and frowned.

"Well, I know what can cheer you up," the ends of her lips twitched upward into a slight smile as she thought.

"There's a party at my suite and..."

Jeff stared at his watched and sighed aloud. "Shay I'm really tired and I have to be somewhere but maybe some other time," he said quickly pushing his way past the girl and toward the parking lot.

Shay frowned and sat down at one of the mini tables thinking of where Jeff could have been hurrying. She smiled to herself and thought of her soon to be triumph _"Only a matter of time."_


	17. Deck the Halls Pt 1

Chapter 17: Deck the Halls Part I

Riley and Brian returned to the hotel around one o' clock that morning, both cold and tired for spending hours in the broken down rental. When the snowstorm calmed a little, Riley was able to reach Matt at the hotel and he drove to pick them up.

When Riley hadn't shown up after the show Matt took to the road looking for Riley. He had talked to Kaitlyn and had looked at headquarters but they were locking up. Matt had convinced Jeff not to stay at the hotel incase she made it back ahead of them. One thing was for sure, Matt owed Amy, Chris, and John big for keeping an eye on Jeff and making sure he didn't do anything extraordinarily stupid. Anything to keep Jeff distracted from the thought of Riley being kidnapped by some psycho ax murderer and buried in a snow-covered ravine.

"Don't worry about your rental Brian, we'll find someone to tow it in the morning," Matt said as he looked in the rear-view mirror to see the young superstar look out of the back window as his car got smaller and smaller into the distance.

"If they can find it in the morning," Brian sighed.

Riley managed a giggle as she leaned against the window. Matt shook his head in slight amusement as drove away from the snow covered vehicle and down the nearly deserted stretch of highway. The snow was picking up again and the temperature was now falling as they moved southbound down the highway. She repositioned herself so she rested comfortably in the seat and stared at the illuminated clock on the dash.

"_After midnight,"_ she thought as another minute died away. _"Oh well, I'll be able to sleep in today"._ She turned her attention once again to the snow falling outside of her window. The holidays were getting closer and closer. There was only a week left before Christmas, her favorite time of year. She loved spending Christmas with her family and her friends with the bright lights and decorations, Christmas carols and gifts to be shared. It was the one time of year where she had always been happiest. Her father's spirits always seemed to change for the better during the holidays. He had always said the Riley had received her love for holidays from her mother. That sentiment made her feel happy and connected to not just her mother but to her father as well because her father saw certain parts of her mother in Riley and she felt that he loved her for it no matter how strained their relationship had become over the years.

There were traditions that she had created with every person in her immediate family and friends over the years that she cherished dearly. Before her father died, Riley, A.J. and their father would exchange their smallest gifts for one another at midnight Christmas Day. The most memorable gift she received from her brother was a pair of socks the said _'best friend' _and _'worst enemy'_. It was special because it was hilarious and had _so much_ truth to it at the same time. From her father she received a gold bracelet that had once belonged to her mother. That was perhaps the most precious gift that had been given to her because on the inside of the bracelet were the names "Katherine", "Mark", "Alexander-James" and finally "RyLynn". It was her constant reminder, her physical connection.

She and A.J. had begun to take snowmobiles for rides on Christmas day and she would go caroling with Angie, Ashley, Lauren, and Harmony though she couldn't sing for her life. Her relationship with Matt and Jeff was a little different. There was no way that every year was the same as the last. Jeff had managed to find some way to surprise Riley year after year.

_Christmas Day 2001 –_

_Riley had woken up before dawn to go for a run to clear her head. She walked up the long drive to her father's house just as the sun began to peer over the clearing of redwoods. It had been four months after her father had died and according the will, both Riley and A.J. were to take possession of the house until one of them moved out. In her opinion it had been working out great. They had lived together their whole lives so what could another year or two hurt? Riley entered the house through the living room entrance and looked for the keys to her bike. However, they weren't on the coffee table where she could have sworn she had left them the night before. Riley then proceeded to check the kitchen, her bedroom, the porch, the den and even her father's old office though she hadn't been inside of it since before he had died. _

_Throughout her search she also noticed that her brother was missing as well. She had searched every nook and cranny of the house and she still could not find the keys to her bike. This led her to the conclusion that A.J. had perhaps taken her bike. Riley was instantly fuming. _

"_Once I get my hands on him I'm going to..." Riley didn't have a chance to finish the sentence before she heard the phone ring. Riley stormed off to the kitchen to answer it._

"_Hello?" Riley asked while checking the kitchen again for her keys. _

"_Merry Christmas!" Jeff yelled making Riley laugh. "Merry Christmas to you Jeff. Did you finally get my present?" _

"_I sure did. It finally caught up with me in San Francisco. You've got to **love **Fed-Ex," he laughed. Riley missed hearing his laugh and seeing him. She was almost tempted to cry. _

"_I miss you Jeff," she said out of the blue. She could hear him stop laughing and sigh. "I miss you too Ry," he said with a tone of sadness in his voice. There was a short but deafening pause on both ends before Jeff chimed back in. _

"_Did you get MY present yet?" _

_Riley knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "Um, no I didn't get your present yet Jeff."_

_Jeff's tone changed slightly, "Hmm, what time is it there?"_

_Riley looked at her watch, "um it's about seven o'clock here. The sun has just come up". _

"_Well, in that case it should be making its way to you pretty soon. I hope you enjoy it." Riley shook her head and smiled, "I'm sure I will Jeff." At that moment her doorbell rang. "I have to go Jeff, my doorbell is ringing but I'll talk to you soon."_

"_Aw, do you have to?" Jeff half whined before he let out a big yawn. "Okay, okay. I think I should try and grab a few more hours of sleep anyways. I'll call you again later when we make it to the next city okay?"_

"_Okay Jeff. I'll talk to you soon. Love ya." Jeff returned the good-bye and Riley sighed before she hung up. _

_The doorbell impatiently rang again for what must have been the fifth time. Riley hurriedly walked to the back door and opened it. Her brother stood in front of her and she suddenly remembered the missing keys. "Alex Carter, you..." again she was interrupted by Alex grabbing her wrist and leading her down the porch stairs to the garage. "I know your keys are missing and there is a good reason for that Riley. Just shut your mouth and your eyes until I say when". Riley shot A.J. a dirty look before doing as she was told. She wondered when Jeff's gift would be arriving. _

_A.J. let go of Riley's hand and she heard the buzzer go off for the garage door opening. "Okay Lynn, you can open your eyes now". Riley was in shock at what she saw before her. Her bike was wrapped in a red ribbon. It was now a beautiful midnight blue seemingly black color with her name spray painted in beautiful light blues on the side. She was speechless._

"_Jeff had me have it detailed for you after I told him about the minor scuff you were in a few weeks ago. It runs so wonderfully." There was a card attached to the bow that was, Riley could assume by the handwriting, from Jeff. 'Couldn't think of much to give you this year, and I'm sorry I can't have you. All my love, Jeff'. Riley sighed, smiled a little and made her way back to the house. ****_

They drove an hour back to the hotel and stopping by the nearest Krispy Kreme as a peace offering and compensation for the three.

"I thought we'd never get back to the hotel," Brian said as he, Matt, and Riley entered the elevator.

Riley nodded sleepily in agreement as she adjusted to the warmer temperature of the building, shivering in her long sweater and Brian's heavy jacket. By midnight, the temperature had dropped from a bitter fifty degrees to twenty-five degrees Fahrenheit and Riley had forgotten her jacket in Tyler's rental. But overall she couldn't complain because she had gotten her interview despite the circumstances that led to it.

The trio reached the twenty-eighth floor and walked down the long hallway. The whole floor was populated with WWE superstars and other employees and it was surprisingly quiet. They suspected that everyone had turned in for the night and that they were the last ones awake. Brian's room was only four doors down from Matt and Jeff's room and two from Riley's. Riley thanked Brian for his help that night and she went with Matt to his room to check on Jeff. Matt slid the key card into the slot and the door opened to reveal Jeff sleeping on one of the twin beds, John asleep in a chair, and Amy reclined on the other bed with remote in hand.

"Hey guys, glad you're back," Amy whispered changing her position to a sitting position and continued to flip through television channels.

"It would be in your best interest to keep quiet though. Jeff finally wore himself out, along with Mr. Cena. And I finally got the television to myself. Are those doughnuts?"

Amy grabbed the box of glazed doughnuts from the older Hardy and sat down at the table. Matt could have sworn the something, or someone was missing. Then he realized he had commissioned three people to "baby-sit" his younger brother. Where was Chris?

John had begun to snore, and Amy was on her way to polishing of her second doughnut. The scene in Riley's opinion was all too comical.

"Um, Ames...where's the self proclaimed 'King of Bling-bling?'" Matt asked referring to the absence of Irvine.

Amy licked her fingers free of the icing and pointed toward the closet. "Things got a little, well, let's say out of hand and we had to shove him in there for safe keeping."

"If anything I would have thought you'd put _Jeff_ in the closet?" Matt said as he sat on the available bed.

"Well, it was either let Jeff roam free and eventually exhaust himself or have to listen to Chris and not get a moment's peace. I think we made the right choice," Amy motioned to the scene of Jeff on the bed and the silence that had fallen over the room.

"Good point," Matt said.

Suddenly they heard a thump coming from the closet. Riley nearly screamed but she heard the muffled phrase "get me the heck out of here assclowns". Riley opened the door to the closet only to have Chris tumble out and fall on top of her. There was a sickening thud as Riley broke his fall.

"Ouch, I don't think I can feel my legs. Chris get your big, SELF off of me!" Riley whined as she tried to recover from her fall.

"RyLynn, how are YOU doing today?" Chris asked as he observed who had been gracious enough to break his fall still in his position on top of Riley.

"Chris get OFF of me!" Riley said still squirming to get up.

"Aw come on Riley, it's not everyday that you have such a dead sexy beast land on top of you is it?" Chris asked smirking ear to ear.

Riley's eyes widened and then narrowed at the man now pinning her arms over her head. She was unable to move her arms in offense so she decided to play along. "Well what I see in front of me isn't sexy but it sure is a beast and it'll be dead and mounted on my wall if you don't get off of me!"

Chris quickly jumped off of Riley and hid behind a laughing Amy. "Will someone help me up please?"

Matt sidestepped around Amy and Chris and offered Riley his hand. She took it and climbed to her feet. She looked over to the bed closest to the window where Jeff still lay sleeping.

"I could have sworn he would have woken up considering the noise we've been making." She looked at her watch once again and sighed. "It's quarter to two ya'll. I'm going to call it a night".

Amy nodded in agreement, "yeah guys I agree. We need to get some sleep before breakfast. Come on Jerky, help me to get Johnny boy here back to your room." They both nudged John who was still sleeping in the chair. "Come on junior, let's get a move on," John opened his eyes slightly and mumbled something incoherently before rising to his feet and sleepily walking to the door.

"I have a feeling you don't want to wake up Kaitlyn so I can room with Tyler and you can room here," Matt offered as the door shut behind the other guests. Riley nodded and gave Matt a hug.

"Thanks for everything Matt," she said as they parted.

Matt nodded in response. "No problem, I'll see you in," Matt checked his watch, "a few hours I guess".

Matt left the room and Riley let out a slight yawn and addressed the sleeping Jeff. "Well I guess I'd better get some sleep in considering you're such an early bird."

Riley turned out the light and got settled into her bed. She closed her eyes but soon found that she was unable to sleep. Her thoughts kept getting in between herself and even the slightest bit of sleep. She thought back to the events of the last day.

Who in the heck was Miss Shay talking to on the phone and what did she mean that she'd "have what she wanted"? She looked over to the still sleeping Jeff and resolved to stick closer to him than usual to keep Shay away. Riley's intuition told her that whatever Shay was plotting wasn't a good thing and she might try to hurt Jeff in the process. And whomever she was talking to had some ties to Riley and Jeff as well, or at least that was what it sounded like. And how did she miss Jeff's phone call? Usually, she would be able to hear her cell ringing even if it was deep inside of her carrier bag. Nothing was making sense anymore. She smelled a rat, or perhaps maybe more than one, but whatever it was she was going to get to the bottom of this mess. She wouuldn't even worry about what had happened that night, and resolved that she wouldn't tell Jeff either

Riley looked at the glowing digital clock on the nightstand and noted that the time was now half past three. She was definitely going to pay for her thought-provoked insomnia in the morning in so many different ways. She contemplated writing an apology note to everyone she was sure to meet in the morning and perhaps buy a fruit basket or two to atone for her guaranteed grouchiness. Riley laughed a little and closed her eyes and started to count backwards from one hundred. By the time she hit forty, Riley was out cold and dreaming as the snow continued to fall.

AN:/ Almost done with the reuploading of the story and I'm in the process of writing another chapter to this and my other story Darling Nikki which I'm quite proud of smile

Love,

Iccess


	18. Deck the Halls Pt 2

  
Chapter 18: Deck the Halls Part II

Riley awoke to the sound of running water and a sliver of sunlight peaking through curtains and into the hotel room. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the mild darkness and turned on her side to see Jeff's messy bed vacant.

"What time is it?" Riley said to herself, searching for a clock in the room.

The red lights of the clock showed seven thirty-five in the morning. She wondered if anyone else was awake this early considering the events of that earlier morning. There was a faint knock at the door. Riley groaned and pulled the sheets over her head. In her opinion it was too damn early for guests. There was a louder knock and realizing that Jeff was going to spend quite a while in the shower she decided to answer it. She threw the sheets off of her and climbed out of the bed. She realized she was still dressed in her outfit from the previous night as she walked to the door. The person on the other side of the door knocked once more before Riley unlocked the door and tore the door open. She came face to face with a surprised Kaitlyn, clad in a running suit and sneakers.

"Where were you Riley? Tyler and I spent forever looking for you last night," she lightly scorned as she stepped through the doorway. Riley closed the door behind her and yawned.

"_Yes, it is to early for any of this," _Riley thought as she sat on her unmade bed and Kaitlyn sat at the table. She noticed the box of doughnuts sat on the table from hours before. Riley nodded.

"Help yourself. Matt thought it'd be a good idea if we grabbed some sugar on our way back to the hotel."

Kaitlyn opened the box and grabbed a doughnut. "So," she said in between bites, "what happened to you last night? You never told me where you were going before we left."

Riley sighed and entertained Kaitlyn with the story of how she missed Jeff's call, her encounter with the man in the lobby, her chance meeting with Brian, getting stuck in the snow, and Kaitlyn got a huge laugh out of hearing about the events of earlier that morning.

"I was surprised Jeff...speaking of the devil, where is he? I came to retrieve you two for breakfast," Kaitlyn asked seeing the bed next to Riley's messy and slept in but no Jeff in sight.

Riley had noticed that the water from the shower had stopped running and the bathroom seemed completely quiet. Riley saw a crack in the door out of the corner of her eye and tried to hide the smile that was now tugging at her lips.

"Um, I assume that he's in the bathroom and quite busy...when's breakfast again?"

Kaitlyn checked her watch and sighed, "well considering it's already eight o' clock and just about everyone was still screaming at me to let them sleep, I'll give them another half an hour to at least wake up."

Riley shook her head and stealing another glance at the bathroom door. "Figures," she said still noticeably suppressing a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kaitlyn asked finishing up her doughnut.

"Oh nothing. I think I should get dressed though if we only have say twenty-six minutes left. And after breakfast I was thinking we can go shopping for presents," she added thinking of some way to get Kaitlyn out of the hotel room without breaking down into a fit of laughter.

"That's a good idea," Kaitlyn agreed with Riley who was now searching the room for her shoes.

"I'm going to go back to the room as soon as I find my shoes."

Riley looked under both beds with a confused and frustrated look on her face. She could have sworn that she had put her shoes on the floor next to the...she sighed and shook her head and continued to "search" for her shoes.

"Okay." Kaitlyn got up and headed toward the door. "I think I'll give waking up Mr. Cena again. That should kill at least the next twenty minutes of my life."

Riley heard the door close behind her friend and got off of her hands and knees.

"She's gone now," Riley yelled and took a seat on Jeff's bed and yawned again. "You can come out now _Jeffy_," Riley added still trying to contain her laughter by biting her lower lip.

She saw the bathroom door open slowly and the steam that had built up in the bathroom floated into the main room and hit Riley like a fog. The feel of heat and the faint scent of very masculine shampoo and aftershave now surrounded her. Jeff soon walked out wearing a towel around his waist and carrying Riley's shoes in his left hand.

"Thank you very much," he said dropping them at the foot of the bed and started to rummage through his suitcase for something to wear.

Riley nodded absently and inhaled the overpowering scent of Jeff's aftershave. Truthfully it was beginning to make her dizzy. She thought to open a window or step onto the balcony, but that would mean nearly freezing to death. The next best thing would to be to taunt her best friend. It may have been quite early but seeing him clad only in a towel and considering the fact that he had stole her shoes it was pretty well deserved.

"Well _Jeffy,_ tell me something," Riley began to grin and lay on her stomach.

"Yes?" Jeff was still intent on looking through his suitcase. He hadn't picked up on the fact that she had called him Jeffy twice already.

"Why did you steal my shoes?" she asked still trying to clear her head of the scent of aftershave.

Jeff cleared his throat and continued to sift through his suitcase. "I have no idea what you're talking about," came the flat reply.

Riley would have let it go but she saw him edge slowly away from the foot of the bed where his suitcase was placed. She finally could not take it anymore. The wide smile that had been pulling at the corner of her lips had now succeeded in making an appearance on her face.

"Please don't tell me that you were _embarrassed _to come out of the bathroom wearing just a towel were you?"

Jeff finally grabbed a pair of jeans and t-shirt and sprinted into the bathroom with the sound of Riley's laughter following him.

"Aw Jeffy's modest," Riley gasped for air in between fits of giggles.

By the time she had gained some breath her sides were hurting and tears had now streaked down her cheeks. Feeling that she had calmed down a little bit, Jeff emerged from the bathroom now fully dressed and a little red in the face from his embarrassment. Riley bit her bottom lip rather hard to stop whatever laughter threatened to escape. She had had her fun for the morning and it made up for the lack of sleep that she had gotten.

"Well are you done now?" Jeff asked sitting next to his friend on the bed brushing a loose piece of hair out of her face as she looked up to face him.

Riley could only manage to throw a cheesy grin at him still trying to stifle the laughter that wanted to get out. He took note that her lower lip was swollen from her biting it so much.

"And speaking of getting dressed, you should get going. Kaitlyn should be looking for you in the next few minutes."

They both glanced at the clock that showed that it was three minutes past the half way mark.

"Holy crap, I'd better get dressed!" Riley grabbed her shoes and bolted out of the hotel room letting the door slam behind her.

Jeff collapsed onto the bed and sighed. _"This can't be happening."_

He had to admit that his and Riley's relationship had gotten a little weird since she had come on the road with them in a matter of a few weeks. It was hard to explain but he just loved having her around. He could have kicked himself last night when she wasn't anywhere to be found. If he didn't know better he could have thought she was mad at him about what had happened on the plane with Shay. Jeff had noticed whenever Shay had been around them Riley had been a little on edge. Maybe it was a girl thing that he wasn't able to understand. But whatever it was he didn't want anything bad to happen between them. Her friendship meant everything to him. He guessed that he would be mad if she would give away his seat and made him sit next to Chris – or worse though there wasn't much worse than Chris.

He had to think of a way to make it up to her. And he hadn't even asked her about what had happened to her the previous night. Not taking his calls wasn't very characteristic of her he had to admit and he had rationalized it to be because of the storm, but if she really was mad at him he was in it deep.

Riley had showered and dressed in record time and sprinted toward the elevator to get down to the hotel dinning room. As she turned the corner she literally ran into none other than Tyler. The impact was like running into a wall; sure Tyler wasn't huge like Brock, but he was still pretty muscular. She was about to fall backwards when Tyler grabbed her by the hands and helped her regain her balance.

"Whoa there, are you okay?" Tyler asked as Riley slowly gained stability on her feet.

"Yeah, I think this whole running into people while going around blind corners is becoming a habit," she laughed.

"Well, it would be if you were always in such a hurry. Where's the fire? Not that I'm complaining about beautiful girls running into me this early in the morning."

Riley laughed as she loosened her hands from Tyler's grip and put a little bit of distance between them.

"Actually we were just heading to the dinning room for breakfast," a voice said behind the pair. They turned to see the one and only Jeff Hardy walking out of his hotel room and toward them.

"You're more than welcome to join us, but we have to hurry before the slow and grumpy beat us to the table."

Riley gave Jeff and strange look and nodded in agreement. She checked her watch again.

"Uh oh, now you know exactly why I'm in such a hurry," Riley laughed as Jeff stood behind her.

"Oh, um I actually have to work on my article that's due Monday and I have a lot of packing to do but I'll be seeing you two around," Tyler said as he prepared to make his exit.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Riley responded as she smiled and waved.

Both Jeff and Tyler nodded to one another in regards and Tyler headed off in the other direction toward his hotel room. Jeff gently slipped his hand into Riley's as they waited for the elevator. She didn't notice the contact until the elevator arrived. She shot him a strange look and he only gave her a laughing expression as to ask 'what?'

They rode wordlessly down the elevator and walked into the dinning room that way until they were in plain sight of their table of friends. It looked as if everyone was there, much to some people's dismay and exhaustion. It was evident by looking at the faces of everyone in the dinning room that they weren't the only one's that hadn't gotten the recommended hours of sleep last night.

There were two empty seats next to Chris and a third next to John. They took the two next to Chris and looked from each person at the table to the next. Chris was poking at his French toast, John was writing something on his napkin, Matt looked as if he was pissed off at the world, despondent, and about to cry at the same time, and Amy looked as if she was about to fall into a food coma. Just then Kaitlyn approached the table and sat down, a glass of orange juice in hand. Riley gave her a look as to say 'what's going on?'

Kaitlyn sighed, "well, Chris is just being a grouch, Amy had about five more doughnuts since she's woken up this morning, John's writing new lyrics, and Matt, well..." she leaned in closer to the two and lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper. "He's been mumbling all morning about Rachel breaking up with him."

Jeff and Riley let out simultaneous "Oh's".

"_Note to self: stay away from Matt and no mentions of Rachel, relationships or...find a third thing to not mention"_ Riley thought to herself as her eyes scanned the rest of the dinning room in boredom.

Brian was next to approach the table. "Here's your fifth cup of coffee," he said to Chris as he sat the mug in front of him. "Four sugars, three vanilla creamers and whipped cream. Chris' eyes lit up until Riley snatched the cup away from him.

"Yummy, just the way I like it. Thanks Brian," Riley smiled at the man before taking a sip.

Everyone stared at her wide-eyed as she continued to drink the coffee and Chris' mouth seemed to hang close to the ground.

"YOU!!!! Why can't you get your own coffee," he half yelled. She put the coffee cup down and slid it toward Jeff so that Chris couldn't grab it.

"Chris, you've had **_five _**cups of coffee. Lord knows you're high strung enough. Besides, I'm just looking after your health, because I _care_".

This received laughter from everyone at their table and the table next to them. Even Matt snapped out of his sadness and smirked a little bit.

"Whatever you assclown. I'll get my own damn coffee."

Chris got out of his chair and went to find more coffee. Riley continued to sip her coffee and engaged in a conversation with Kaitlyn and Brian who was sitting at the table right next to them. Unfortunately, so was Test who they tried to ignore to the best of their abilities.

"I'm surprised we haven't run into Shay yet. She's been stalking around here and specifically Jeff since yesterday afternoon," Kaitlyn said taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Well hopefully, it stays that way. The less I see of her the better. I don't trust her. She's suspicious and she hangs around way too much," Riley said stealing a piece of bacon from Matt's plate without any resistance.

"_Maybe I could get used to this 'Matt being upset thing,'" _she thought to herself as she ate the bacon.

Brian laughed as he ate his French toast. "I don't understand you women and your cattiness. Besides, what has Shay ever done to you. She seems like a perfectly nice girl to me."

"She's a _leech_ if you ask me. And besides, it's not what she has done to me, it's what she COULD do," Riley had a deadly serious look on her face.

This gave Brian a laugh. "Whatever you say RyLynn, I'm sure you can take her if she really could do anything."

"I agree with you Riley, there's something fishy about her," Kaitlyn chimed in again.

A few minutes went by until Mr. Bischoff entered the dinning room and whistled to get their attention.

"Excuse me! For all of you who missed the ever so eventful party that took place last night I have a special announcement to make."

The six at the table plus Brian exchanged looks of confusion with one another.

"_There had been a party the night before? That explains why everyone else in the room looked exhausted and without a doubt,"_ Kaitlyn amused herself with the thought as she continued to listen to Mr. Bischoff speak.

"I would like you to congratulate a new employee and RAW diva, Miss Shay Patterson," Eric announced and began to applaud. People around them began to stand and applaud as well some hooting occurred as well as Shay stood and smiled at the crowded dinning room. Now it was Riley's turn to have her jaw drop as well as Kaitlyn. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Shay was now working for the company?! Though it was almost nine-thirty it still qualified as WAY to early to hear bad news of this magnitude.

"_Oh no, here she comes again!"_ Riley thought to herself as she finished off her coffee. Over the brim of the cup she could see Shay making her way through the crowded dinning room receiving congratulatory remarks as she made her way in their general direction. Sure enough she spotted them and sauntered towards them with a cocky smile on her face.

"_There goes my Shay free morning."_

After about five seconds she could hear Chris laughing in her ear as he returned to his seat with his fresh cup of coffee, replacing the one that she had taken away. He could see the look of dismay on her face and decided to make light of the situation.

"Deck the ho you know you want to falalalalalalalala!" he sang in her ear lightly.

"Shut up Chris before I hurt you falalalalalalala," she sang back hitting him in the leg with her balled up fist.

He grimaced and rubbed his now sore leg. She was more bothered by Shay than he had originally thought. He inched his chair away from hers slightly so he wouldn't be subject to becoming a punching bag during the rest of the meal. He would leave, but then again this could be way too entertaining to watch.

"Hi everybody, Shay said as she approached the table," Jeff, Amy, John, and, Chris all had chipper 'hellos' while Riley barely managed a smile.

She turned to Riley and smiled, "RyLynn, I'm so happy to see you made it back...Jeff was so upset that he couldn't find you. I was more than happy to comfort him though."

Riley truly smiled a sarcastic smile and spoke low so that only Chris and Jeff could hear her.

"I'm sure you were..." the last word was muffled and Chris fought not to laugh. Jeff's eyes widened and he instantly began to panic.

"_It's too early for a cat fight. Please let Riley control her temper PLEASE," _he tapped his foot nervously as he looked from Riley to Shay and back again. Shay looked confused yet still perky and Riley – well she looked annoyed. He knew that there could be an explosion at any given moment.

"Excuse me honey, I didn't quite hear you," she said her eyes closing into visibly tiny slits and staring Riley down in contempt.

Riley laughed slightly and her smile grew wider "I said..."

Jeff made the save by popping a huge chocolate covered strawberry into Riley's mouth. Everyone at the table had resumed what they were originally doing but had looked up. Amy didn't know whether or not to applaud Jeff for sparing the whole room a show of hair pulling and biting. Whatever the issue was they could at least resolve it in the wrestling ring. That would be a sight.

Riley shot Jeff a look and began chewing on the strawberry.

"That's alright, I have some training to catch up on anyways. See you at the arena _Jeff_," Shay said obviously winking and flirting. Brian had been listening and nearly choked on his juice. Kaitlyn patted him on the back and tried to make a save of some sort. Riley's patience was obviously being tried and to the trained eye it looked as if she would snap

if she hadn't already done so.

"Um, congratulations Shay on the...thing. I think it's time we left anyhow. Busy, busy, busy. Right guys?" Kaitlyn asked giving everyone looks signaling that it was time to go.

Everyone caught on and a simultaneous 'yea' rang out. Shay walked in the opposite direction. Riley sank down into her chair, snatched up another strawberry and chewed on it slowly.

Everyone gave Kaitlyn an appreciative look and was thankful that a crisis had been averted for now at least.

AN:/ Well my computer is a jerk (internet wise) so I'm trying to work on the next chapter during my free time (due to school). All the old uploading is finished so look out for new chapters soon. And if you know about Darling Nikki, I'm working on a chapter for that too. Well, nothing more to say but read and review!


	19. A Little Confusion

  
Chapter 19: A Little Confusion

The breakfast gathering had ended and the seven had left the dining room; everyone being careful of the ticking time bomb that was RyLynn A. Carter. They headed for the elevator in silence and the awkwardness was unbearable as the elevator slowly climbed to the twenty-eighth floor.

Riley tapped her foot lightly as each number lit up as they passed the floor. They couldn't get back to the rooms fast enough. Her day had been officially ruined and it wasn't even eleven o'clock yet. She just wanted to go to the room, lie down, and sleep away the rest of this God forsaken day.

"_This is just some sick horrible dream. What have I done to deserve this?"_ Riley thought.

She began tapping her fingers against her thigh and let out a loud sigh when they finally reached the top floor. The doors opened allowing the group release from the confining space much to their relief. Riley took off down the hallway with Jeff following in hot pursuit. Chris, Matt and Kaitlyn looked at one another.

"I had no idea that Riley was going to get that mad," Kaitlyn said as she walked between the two men.

Matt shook his head and Chris was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Well she was mad enough to give me a huge bruise on my thigh," Chris said rubbing his thigh once again.

They had finally caught up to the pair and could see a puzzled looking Jeff knocking on Riley's door.

"Ugh, Riley, open the door!" Jeff said knocking on the door several more times.

"_It's only a matter of time,"_ Matt thought to himself as he approached his hotel room and withdrew the keycard from his back pocket and opened the door.

He settled himself on the nearest bed and began to read a National Geographic that he had picked up at the newsstand at the airport and began leafing through it at a leisurely pace.

Minutes later, Jeff came into the room with a frustrated look on his face letting the door slam loudly behind him. He winced at the sound but continued to read his article. _"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock"_ went a little voice inside of his head.

Somehow he felt that he was going to take way too much enjoyment out of this little tiff between his brother and Riley but it's nothing that wouldn't pass in time. _"Sadly misery DOES love company," _he thought to himself making him smirk. At least he wouldn't be the only miserable Hardy today.

Jeff settled on the bed closest to the window and stared up at the sealing, breathing rather loudly. Matt could see his chest rising and falling with his breathing until he sat up and broke the silence.

"I don't understand how she could not like someone that fast. Is there something I'm missing here? She goes missing for a few hours without telling me, and today she and Shay would have been at each other like nobody's business. What's going on? Why would she act that way?"

Matt maintained a very monotone voice while still gazing at his magazine, "Did you know that generally, females can be very territorial?"

He then switched into an imitation of the Crocodile Hunter, "take the female lion for instance..."

He was cut off when Jeff continued to ramble.

"I mean she could still be grouchy from last night and the fact that I stole her shoes this morning. I mean she's not the most pleasant person to be around when she hasn't had her sleep but she seemed okay when she ran into Tyler in the hall this morning..."

"_He really has no clue does he?"_ Matt thought to himself as he hid his expression behind the magazine.

It was amazing – comical in fact that his brother hadn't realized that he was the only one that could make Riley that defensive, that jealous, and that immature. But far be it for Matt to ruin the fun and spoil the guessing games. Maybe he would get involved if beating him in the head with a baseball bat was involved but otherwise, Jeff was going to just have to figure it out himself. Matt grabbed the remote control and proceeded to turn on the local news. He turned it up slowly as he attempted to drown out his younger brother while drifting to sleep. Jeff finally got the hint that his use of Matt's sympathetic ear had expired and walked to the balcony where he was greeted with the warmth of sunshine.

Riley's levels of suspicion and hatred were overflowing.

Riley sat on one of the beds with her laptop positioned on her lap and her tape recorder at her side. She tried to focus on typing the transcript for her interview that was due in two days but it wasn't as easy as she had thought.

Kaitlyn was on the other side of the room getting ready to go shopping with a few of the girls for Christmas gifts. She had invited Riley to go but of course Riley wanted to stay in. Riley could see Kaitlyn checking her purse from the corner of her eye as she typed and shook her head when Kaitlyn went to ask her whether she wanted to come.

"Way too much work," Riley piped out her phrase glancing quickly from her interview notes to her computer screen and rewinding the tape again.

"Fine, I'll be back in a few hours," Kaitlyn said grabbing her purse and jacket and leaving the hotel room.

Riley groaned again in frustration. The audio was terrible and she couldn't make out some of the words that Brian was saying. She should have turned up the volume on the microphone or at least have had it a little closer. She silently scorned herself while patiently rewinding the tape and listening intently to make out the speech.

An hour and a half later Riley found herself yawning and pressing the save command on her keyboard in victory. She closed the computer and set it to the side taking in her surroundings. She saw the television and remembered that typically there was nothing on the hotel channels except for news, tourist attractions, and cartoons. Although she was all for world news, local events, animation, and the common factor of senseless violence, she just wasn't in the mood.

She looked out at the balcony and saw that the sun was setting. The tapestry of yellow, orange, red, and purple painted behind the scene of snow covered walkways and buildings made an interesting sight. Even though the sun was setting the sky was still bright. It seemed like the perfect time to take a walk, but realizing that she was surrounded by silence, the question was posed of whom she would go with. Kaitlyn had gone shopping with Amy and company, Matt wouldn't want to go with her, and she hadn't heard from Jeff since he stopped pounding at her door.

"_There is no way I want to be cooped up in this hotel room all night,"_ Riley thought as she reclined on the bed and glanced at the clock.

There had to be someway she could entertain herself. The only thing to do was to go seek it out.

Matt couldn't stand it anymore. He was most definitely going to strangle his brother if this insanity persisted. He couldn't even remember why Riley was so mad in the first place. Who had said that she was mad at Jeffexactly?

"_Melodramatic,"_ Matt thought as he shook his head to himself as he finally put down his magazine and yawned.

He then noted how the somewhat steady silence had been replaced by the sound of somewhat steady breathing. When he realized it most certainly wasn't his own, he took his gaze away from the article and around the room.

Jeff was now sat on the bed at the other end of the room; his reflective gaze was directed out at the sunset. His breathing seemed to be the loudest sound in the room because Matt had turned off the television a while ago. There was nothing good on at this time of night anyway. Hearing his brother emit another sigh he resolved that he either had to get out of the room or get Jeff out of the room. He preferred the latter but anything would work as long as he was able to get some peace. The only thing left was the minor detail of how to get his brother out of the room.

Riley walked down the hallway for the third time past Matt and Jeff's room with hesitation. She had been considering knocking on their door and dragging Jeff along. Technically Jeff hadn't done anything wrong and it was Shay she was incredibly suspicious of after all. However, considering the stress she was under with her new job, it was good to have time alone. But Riley never did the alone thing very well. She decided to take her walk alone to enjoy the scenery and then come back to the hotel to talk with Jeff.

Riley walked toward the elevator adjusting her messenger bag on her shoulder and fixing the collar on her jacket that had found itself in mild disarray. Somehow her thoughts moved back toward Shay as she pressed the elevator call button and waited for its arrival from the bottom floor. It was definitely going to take a while.

Maybe Shay wasn't a threat to Riley after all. Sure she was tall, skinny, blonde, and to some extent beautiful, but Riley could tell that she wasn't very much up there when it came to the brains department. The nagging voice in the back of her head still told her to be vigilant and what she had heard of the conversation replayed in her head like a broken record. And then there was the matter of her experiences the previous night with Brian. The thought of it sent a shock through her body and unpleasant goose bumps to form on her arms.

"Going down?"

Riley turned around to see Tyler standing behind her with a pleasant smile on his face. She tried to erase the look of surprise that had crossed her features but he had caught it and his smile became a little wider and he was unsuccessful at trying to suppress the laughter that escaped from his throat.

"Jumpy are we today Riley?"

Riley narrowed her eyes at the older male and began to look at the flashing numbers again.

Seeing the glance Tyler jokingly stepped away from her and put his hands in a mock surrendering gesture.

"You wouldn't happen to be on the war path still would you?"

Riley shook her head and continued to fix her eyes on the numbers. Though part of her wanted a distraction Tyler wasn't the distraction that she needed. Tyler saw that Riley wasn't in a speaking mood still so he decided to let her stay in her silence as long as she wanted. She'd come out of it eventually. At least he hoped she would. He allowed an uncomfortable silence to pass between the two before he spoke again; the elevator had only gotten to the seventeenth floor and it seemed that the elevator had been stopping at every floor in the hotel on the way up.

"So you're prepared for the late night meeting tonight?" Tyler broke the silence staring at the numbers and not catching the look of confusion on Riley's face right away.

"What meeting?" Riley asked in a low whisper.

"The meeting that our boss and the writers scheduled. They wanted to go over a few things regarding angles and storylines and things, and the boss wants to meet us. You didn't know?"

Riley shook her head and sighed. _"Yes my day can always get worse,"_ she thought to herself looking back the other direction down the hallway. It would hardly be appropriate for Riley to go to a meeting in her blue sweat pants and matching sweater. She went to turn around and make her way down the hall when Tyler grabbed her wrist gently and signaled to the flashing numbers above the elevator door. The elevator was now on the twenty-second floor.

"The elevator's almost here and it would take forever for you to catch it again," he said stating it as fact.

"I'll take the stairs, I could use the exercise," Riley said giving a sarcastic smile and separating from Tyler and toward her hotel room.

Tyler watched her retreat and shrugged his shoulders as the elevator doors opened to reveal a man that he did not recognize who was clean cut and well groomed in a gray suit. He had an authorization badge around his neck and nodded politely to Tyler as he got off the elevator and Tyler got on. As the doors closed, Tyler saw the stranger walk down the hallway and past where Riley stood in front of her door and disappear behind a corner.

Matt scanned the room for an excuse for him to leave the room but as if God had answered an unsaid prayer, he saw his brother get up from his reclining position on the bed and grab his jacket that was lying across the back of a chair.

Matt furrowed his brow and didn't want to question his good fortune but he was too intrigued to ask.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk and then wherever depending on my mood. You want anything?" Jeff said hunching over his suitcase to find a pair of sneakers to wear.

Matt shook his head and returned to reading, and Jeff shrugged his shoulders as if saying, _"Whatever you say"_ and putting his arms through the jacket sleeves he made his way to the door, his ears perking up at the sound of a familiar voice. Jeff opened the door and peeked out into the hallway to confirm his suspicion and was careful to close the door carefully behind him as he stepped completely out into the hallway and walked towards the young brunette. She seemed preoccupied with trying to open the door to her room and wasn't having very much success.

"Need any help?" Jeff offered coming closer to Riley and gently taking the key out of her hand. He studied the card for a moment and reinserted it into the slot. Surprisingly, he had success with one attempt and held the door open.

Riley however didn't throw him an angry glance or a look of gratitude, but walked past by him without so much as a word. Jeff sighed aloud and closed the door behind him, watching Riley as she grabbed a pair of jeans from her suitcase and went into the bathroom to change.

"Where were you going anyway? You've been locked in here for quite a bit," he said loud enough that she could hear him – if she wasn't trying to block him out completely. He received no answer at first but then RyLynn exited the bathroom now changed and scanning the room for something.

"Riley?" Jeff asked still standing by the door.

"Well, I was going to take a nice peaceful walk after I finished writing up my article but I ran into Tyler in the hall and he informed me that the writers and our boss had called a meeting for tonight and I had to come back here and change," Riley said still searching through the hotel room for something unmentioned.

Jeff's gaze still followed her as she traveled from one end of the room to the other, searching her bags again and again.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I could help," he offered. Riley continued to search under the bed.

"The disc with the article saved on it. I could have sworn I put it next to my computer."

Jeff walked over to her computer that was now sitting on the table by the balcony. The flag on her inbox was raised and he clicked it. Apparently Stephanie had e-mailed about a meeting, and Jeff's e-mail was also listed as one of the recipients. So the meeting involved him as well?

"I can't find it," Riley announced walking over to where Jeff was sitting in front of her computer.

"We'll find it eventually. It's not due until Monday right?" Jeff said putting a hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her.

Riley only sighed and nodded and gave him a suspicious look as she saw him reading the e-mail.

"Couldn't you read your own e-mail?" she asked closing the screen to the computer.

"Well I don't check mine and besides, you had yours up already. I was just curious," Jeff said in self-defense.

"Sure Mr. Hardy, come on we have a meeting to go to?" Riley said grabbing her room key and computer and heading for the door.

"Of course, duty calls" he said and followed Riley out the door.

As they walked to the elevator Riley remembered how long it had taken the elevator to get to the top floor and suggested that they take the stairs.

Jeff shook his head, "we can wait, not that much of a hurry to sit in a boring staff room for three hours in the middle of the night."

Riley stopped insisting and figured that she would let him take the elevator if he wanted to and she had to agree about the sitting in the staff room; there were other ways she would prefer to spend tonight, sleeping before getting up at four the next morning ranked pretty high on the list.

AN:/ Well I was going to put several super climactic event this chapter but I'm saving it for next chapter! I don't think anyone knows what it is besides A.J. Well she knows maybe one out of two and no I'm not telling the other one! You'll just have to wait till chapter 20.

Iccess


	20. Only a Kiss Part I

AN/ Hello again! Thank you all for being so loyal to my story with sporadic updates and all. I hope you're all not mad. Well here's another update of **my** favorite story, Risks are Necessary. This chapter had to be broken up because of the fact I wanted to meet my deadline and the other twist had to be timed just right.

Chapter 20: Only a Kiss Part I 

_A leap of faith with your heart can do more damage than one that can break your neck_

Jeff drove down the interstate in Matt's SUV trying to make good time for the meeting. The snow had stopped but the roads were incredibly slick. The roads were icy in some parts more than others causing Jeff to skid and slide around the road like a hockey puck.

"Riley are you okay?" Jeff said as he regained control of the truck.

He looked over to see that Riley had fallen asleep in the short twenty minute span that they had been on the road. He had been meaning to talk to her about what had happened earlier in the day but he figured that having her asleep was better than getting into a fight with her or having her complain about his driving.

Jeff let out a sigh as he turned off the highway and stopped at an intersection. They were twenty minutes late but he hoped that everyone would get over it. Jeff decided to make a short stop to surprise Riley long enough for him to talk to her.

What he couldn't get over was the fact that things were changing between he and Riley. They had become used to seeing each other occasionally on surprise visits. Jeff was more than happy to able to see Riley everyday but for some reason he was unsure how to handle her. She had become more irritable and unhappy as the days passed. He had a feeling it was about more than the traveling. If only he could get inside of her head to know what she was thinking when she ran off. He was hoping that this was only temporary. There was nothing more that he wanted than to be able to see her every day and he didn't know if he would be able to function if things went back to the way they were. He wouldn't get used to that again.

Jeff pulled into the parking lot and lightly shook Riley's shoulder and brushed back a stray hair. A loose piece of her brown hair had been his excuse recently for touching her after the random chaos had passed. Just like he used to, just to assure her that nothing was going to change between them; to calm any fear that she had and to calm his fears as well.

"Riley, we have to hurry. We're late for the meeting but I wanted to take you somewhere first," Jeff said stuffing one of his gloved hands into the pocket of his jeans.

Riley opened her eyes slowly and groaned as she opened the passenger side door. "Jeff what are you doing?" she asked not realizing where they were.

She yawned again and began rubbing her hands together in order to regain some level of circulation. Jeff grabbed her hands and enclosed them in his and laughing when he realized how cold her hands were.

"Your hands are like a corpse's," he said rubbing her smaller hands with his.

"Well I would have grabbed my gloves but I couldn't find them. Who knew it would be so cold out here tonight?" The elevator had reached the nineteenth floor and they were now facing one another.

"I did," Jeff said with a smirk on his face. Riley shook her head. "What? When there's nothing else to watch on television, cold fronts are entertaining!"

Riley shook her head as she was being led by Jeff down a pathway. Jeff was still absent mindedly holding one of her hands in his and stroking the side of her hand with his thumb as they walked.

"Well I promised you that we'd take a walk tonight, and I was afraid that if we did it after the meeting it would be too late and you wouldn't want to come," Jeff said trying to help Riley keep her balance as they walked over the ice. There were no starts to be seen in the sky and only a sliver of the moon hung overhead. The next night the new moon was set to begin, and when that happened, the night would be completely dark.

"Where are we?" Riley asked shivering.

"We're at the beach. Do you hear the waves or smell the salt water?"

Riley listened to the faint sound of the waves crashing against the rocks on the shore. The smell of the ocean breeze was relaxing even though the temperature was not. Jeff directed her to a spot on the edge of a hill and they both sat down.

"Why are we here Jeff?" Riley asked wrapping her jacket closer around herself.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something. And in order to do that, I had to make sure to do it somewhere where there was no where for you to runaway to or slam doors in my face. This just happened to be a spur of the moment decision."

Riley nodded and looked up at her friend who was now sitting behind her with his arms around her shoulders.

"Well there is technically no place for me to run but instead of shutting a door in your face, I could just push you off the cliff and call it an accident," she said with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"You have a point there," Jeff said scooting back a few inches away from Riley joking.

"Of course I was hypothetically speaking Jeff. I wouldn't **_really_** push you off a cliff. Then who would put up with me?" Riley said laughing.

"You have a point there." Jeff paused to collect his thoughts.

Riley could tell that whatever they were going to discuss was going to be serious. Jeff never paused that long unless it was serious. Sure she hadn't seen him do it since her goldfish died when they were twelve but she could still tell when something was on his mind.

But before he had a chance to speak, his cell phone alerted him of a text message from Matt. Jeff pulled out his phone and read the message.

"Okay, we need to go Riley. The meeting is cancelled because of the snowstorm that is heading along the coast," Jeff said grabbing Riley's hand and pulling her up with him.

They walked back to the car and drove back to the hotel and by the time they arrived, the snow had begun to fall again. Riley had fallen asleep again and Jeff could tell that she wasn't going to have an easy time walking back to the room on her own. Jeff lifted her out of the car and carried her in his arms. Riley sleepily sighed and snuggled against his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jeff grabbed the key card out of Riley's carrying case and opened the door to her hotel room. Jeff laid her on one of the twin beds and he sat at the foot of the bed watching protectively over her. "I just don't want things to change but…" Jeff paused and sighed before standing.

Riley had been awake since she had been removed from the warmth of Jeff's arms and placed on the cold bed. She curled up on her side and shivered. The room was still dark and she was freezing. She knew that Jeff was still in the room because she could feel his weight on the bed.

She could tell something was weighing on his thoughts significantly. By now he would have said something about it instead of letting the silence persist and letting her "rest". She heard Jeff say something under his breath and felt him stand up. She couldn't let him leave until she had a chance to talk to him.

"Jeff?" Riley asked into the darkness still keeping her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry Ry, did I wake you?" Jeff apologized now sitting back on the bed.

"No," she assured him, rolling over on her back and seeing Jeff sitting in his original position on the bed. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Jeff hesitated. It was no surprise to Jeff that he harbored some sort of feelings for Riley. As her friend he loved her more than life itself. But he hadn't realized that he was _in_ love with her until Christopher had entered the picture. He became terribly jealous but hid it from Riley. He only wanted for her to be happy. He got up again and turned on one of the lamps and returned to the bed. He viewed it as a crush at the time and he thought that after she had dumped Christopher that it would go away. But for the last few months, his feelings intensified. Electricity ran though his body when he held her hand and his emotions had become more in tune with hers. But how was he going to express his feelings to her without loosing her friendship?

Riley blinked adjusting her eyes to the light. She analyzed the expression on his face. He was very hesitant to tell her what was going on. She couldn't think of anything that would make him feel that way.

"Jeff, whatever it is, I'm here for you. I mean without you I don't know how I would have made it through these last couple of months. In case you didn't notice, the roles have reversed again. I'm grateful for that," Riley said now moving to a sitting position behind Jeff. "I also wouldn't push you off a cliff because there would be no one like you to catch me when I would fall."

"And I'm sorry for acting like a complete bitch this last week. I know I haven't been very nice to Shay but she just rubs me the wrong way. I guess jealousy can drive me to act a little petty and…"

Jeff cut her off. "Did you just say that you were jealous?" he asked furrowing one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"Um," Riley paused and cringed realizing that was what she had indeed said.

"You do realize that you have no reason to be jealous right?" Jeff said still not turning around to face his friend. "I mean you're beautiful, smart, funny, and enigmatic at times but still fun to be around. You're not afraid of being yourself and that within itself puts you miles ahead of Shay. Compared to her you have no reason to feel insecure."

Riley paused and took in everything that Jeff had just said. Jeff was silently kicking himself for his sporadic speech and there was a sharp silence between the two. "Jeff, why are you saying this?" she asked reverting back to her very quiet voice.

"_You've already taken a step off the cliff. There's no harm in taking a fall," _Jeff thought as he took a deep collective breath and turned for the first time to look into Riley's eyes. He couldn't read them because her eyes were searching his for some indication of what was to come next.

"I'm saying this Riley because I'm in love with you. I love you more than life itself and I fear hurting you more than I fear death," he said, his heart sinking to the bottom of his stomach when he realized what he had just said.

Riley's heart stopped as she tried to form a sentence, a phrase, a word, anything that would help let him no that she felt the same. _"What a great time for my words to fail me," _she thought to herself. But where words had failed her, Jeff's instincts succeeded and he closed the distance between them with a kiss.

AN/ Finally! I should be getting tons of grateful reviews. At last the moment you all have been waiting for. It took me exactly a week to make sure I had gotten everything as close to perfect in this chapter. I have part of the next chapter written (about a page) so that should take time off of the time it takes for another update. Darling Nikki is next on my list. Review people!


End file.
